More than Meets the eye
by Nikki-Bax
Summary: With Ultimecia's defeat, the world soon falls back into normality. But for a disgraced former SeeD trainee, a fallen Knight. Normality is not in the cards. Mainly Seifer&Fujin, but also some Selphie&Irvine.
1. Time to Think

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters; Squaresoft/Square-Enix does. This fic, however, is ours. No lawsuits please.  
**_

* * *

_**Authors' notes:  
Bax: Alright, is this thing on?  
Nicola: So, uhh. We're the authors. And you're our pawns. DANCE PUPPETS DANCE.  
Bax: Readers. Nikki, They're our readers.  
Nicola: Sure, Bax. Whatever you say...  
Bax: Anyways, about this Fanfic. What is it?! WHO AM I? WHY IS SEIFER NAKED!...  
Nicola: Because you like men.  
Bax: I feel the urge to say, "Oh my god, you can see into my mind? No. Fuck!" but somehow I think that would stray only just slightly off topic.  
Nicola: So basically, this is our lovechild. It's mainly a Seifer/Fujin, Selphie/Irvine fic. We've been writing it for four days now. BASH IT ALL YOU WANT IT'S STILL OUR BABY. :(  
Bax: Just give constructive criticism. If you're going to "bash" just because your period won't come, don't. (Or if you're a guy, if your girlfriend refuses to put out. Not our fault.)  
Nicola: So... we don't know **_**where**_** this is going to end, we're having a lot of fun writing it... So, we hope you enjoy it. Read and review, please. 3 Kthx.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Time to think.**

Fujin sat opposite to Seifer, one leg crossed over the other as she stared lazily out of the window. The engine, however, refused to let her sleep; and she wrinkled her nose as it started to pollute the air with smog. A twelve hour train ride. Ah, the things she endured for 'love'. If you could even call it that. Raijin, having a slight case of ADHD, had long since gotten up from the seat and instead was investigating the other compartments of the train. Fujin sighed in irritation, tucking a few strands of her short gray hair behind her ear.

"BORED." She complained to Seifer, shifting in her seat.

Seifer rolled his eyes, merely turning his head to stare out through the window.

"We shouldn't have that far to go, anyway." he glanced back at her. Feeling as though something about her had changed. He quickly shrugged it off, brooding on it too long made him uncomfortable. Raijin had given up on trying to figure out what was going on between the other two members of their little trio, having settled for exploring the contents of his ear with a thick finger.

Fujin ran her finger over the strap of her eye patch, going back into her thoughts. Which, unlike her speech, was not so simple.

"... WHERE?" She asked, furrowing her brow to try and recall where -exactly- this train was heading to. She hadn't really been paying attention when Raijin told her, because Seifer had been smiling at her--it made her angry that he brought out the 'softer' side of Fujin. Usually she was rather scary, as most of Balamb Garden affirmed. Stealing a glance at Raijin, who was peering at the ear wax left on his stubby finger, she wrinkled her nose at him in slight displeasure.

Seifer sighed, turning to face her, for some reason unable to keep from smiling at her, despite being in a foul mood.

"Somewhere I can stop to think" He spoke, looking straight at her. Seifer hadn't thought of it before, but for some reason, Fujin didn't quite seem as menacing as she usually did. Her scowl somehow just made him want to smile even wider. He soon diverted his gaze again, his elbows settling on his knees; chin on his fists. Meanwhile, Raijin was smelling the ear wax on his finger.

Fujin's eyes swung back to Seifer's when she noticed his stare, a puzzled expression covering her face; replacing the scowl he so adored. He hadn't really ever looked at her like that before--like she was actually a _woman_, and not just Fujin.

"SEIFER?" She couldn't even remember the last time she had seen him smile; which was a rare occurrence in any given scenario. Raijin looked up from the yellowish substance on his fingertip, looking up at Seifer as well. He grinned, even if he hadn't a clue on what had transpired, _when did he ever?_

_"_Nice to see ya smilin'... ya know?" He added.

Seifer shrugged, not quite sure himself what was different.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just feel like showing my old 'friend' Leonhart that he ain't all that, just 'cause he's the new headmaster."

"I wouldn't go sayin' that around him... ya know?" Raijin grinned, sheepishly--last time Seifer and Squall clashed, Seifer ended up rendered unconscious for days. Fujin silenced the large man with her one-eyed glare. She then turned calmly to face Seifer again, her cool composure back.

"JEALOUS?"

Seifer's face took on a look of disdain, his lips curving as though he'd just drunk sour lemonade.

"Of that pansy? As if!". If Seifer's face had been able to pout, he would have.

Fujin put her hand over her mouth, trying to squelch the giggle that hid behind it. After all, what would Seifer think of her if she _giggled? _Though, that made her wonder why would she worry about what he thought? Instead the only hint of emotion on her face were her eyes, which were lit up in amusement. She hoped no one noticed the very slight nervousness that for some reason surfaced. She wasn't very used to expressing her emotions, so she had a hard time being open about them.

The roar of the engine was slowly starting to soften, as Fisherman's Horizon became apparent in the distance.

"LOOK." Fujin pointed into the distance; where the tops of buildings were starting to show. Raijin, unable to sit for a moment longer, jumped to his feet and butted Fujin out of the way, causing her to grunt. She was surprised when Seifer raised his voice:

"Hey, watch where you're going, Raijin.". Her surprise was piqued when Seifer helped her to her feet (Raijin, being rather large, had knocked her off her seat), and placed her beside him as he stood; busying himself by grabbing their bags from the overhead compartment.

Fujin, having been caught off guard, couldn't help but to blush at Seifer's rather boyish, yet charming gesture. _Luckily for me_, she thought to herself, he had already started stepping off the train. It took a while before her cheeks regained their normal pallor.

It didn't take them that long to reach the nearest hotel. Fujin was surprised at finding herself walking a short distance behind the two men, simply looking at the blonde, wondering what had gotten into him, quickly directing the question at herself. What had gotten into _her? _Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Seifer, as he dropped the bags with a loud thud.

"Alright, this place should have bellboys, right Raijin?" Raijin quickly shrugged at the smaller man's inquiry. Fujin, at Seifer's words, walked up to the desk and ringed the bell (that, quite obviously, rung for the bellboys), tapping it incessantly until one appeared. Since Seifer was being so chivalrous, she looked over her shoulder, raising a brow and inclining her head, signalling for him to pay the man.

"So... for how long will you be staying at our fine establishment?"

Seifer frowned. How long _would _he be staying? How long would it take him to... well, he didn't even know _why _he was here, now that he thought about it. He always liked Fisherman's Horizon, it was... peaceful, calm and serene. Quite the opposite to himself. It was somewhere he could just sit around and think. Something which he clearly hadn't been doing lately--joining up with a _sorceress, _abandoning his friends... attempting to sacrifice his ex-girlfriend to Adel... Rinoa... He shook his head, trying to clear it of all the bad memories that were swarming in his head; his hand fishing around in his pocket for some gil.

"It's 200 gil a night. And that's for a single suite." Seifer could feel his bad temper boiling up inside him, his eyelid beginning to twitch. He wasn't cheap or anything (for the most part), but... he wasn't exactly loaded, either. He gritted his teeth. Maybe this stay wouldn't be quite so relaxing as he had first assumed.

Fujin, who had been watching Seifer during his little inner monologue, quickly presented the receptionist with the exact amount of money needed, not leaving a single gil as a tip.  
"BAD SERVICE." She hissed, rather loudly, and then pulled on Seifer's arm to quite literally yank him out of his thoughts, the bellman still slightly in shock over what just transpired. Raijin and Seifer would take one room, naturally; Fujin the other. 400 gil a night... Quite the rip-off, considering it wasn't even high season on the small island resort. In fact, Seifer had failed to see even one tourist. The hotel was practically empty.

Well, at least it'd be quiet--he wanted to 'think' after all. Fujin yanked Raijin's earlobe sharply, pulling him away from a cute bell girl he'd been trying to flirt with (she looked rather scared, 'about to run away'-kinda scared); following Seifer up to the rooms. Raijin had fallen behind, obviously embarking on his own quest to try and find a cute bell girl that will not up and run as soon as he opens his mouth.

"KEY?" Fujin extended her hand towards Seifer, palm open expectantly. She didn't want to spend all of her nights alone, but at the same time, she didn't exactly want to spend her nights with a snoring Raijin, either. But... part of her couldn't help but want to ask Seifer to stay with her, the other part was afraid... She knew he would never feel for her, what she had begun feeling for him. Even if he did (which he didn't), really, what could they do about it? Risk their friendship over it?

The only two people in the world she knew she could always count on were Seifer and Raijin; she didn't want that sense of security taken away from her. She didn't care about what Seifer had done in the past... she knew that it had not really been him. He was being used, in every sense of the word. At that time, what had hurt the most was how blinded by power he had been. If she could, she would keep that from happening to him again. She would care for him until the day she died, even if he stopped caring for her.

Snapping out of her trance, she swung her gaze back up to his, a faint hint of a smile on her lips. "Hand it over." She felt unaccustomed to talking so... fluently, as she did on the few occasions that her and Seifer were alone. It wasn't always as effective, nor as amusing as her normal way of speaking. Still, it was something she reserved for him... and him alone. She didn't know if he realized this, or the implications it brought--but, it was his.

Seifer folded his arms, tilting his head, his eyes scrutinizing her.

"Now, why is it you never talk like this with anyone but me?" She smiled amusedly, giving him an unusually coy wink. "Maybe you're special, Seifer." Did he know how special he was to her? Doubtful. Seifer was always doubting himself, which was why he always thought he needed to prove himself. It wouldn't have been surprising had she found out he doubted everyone else as well.

Without a word, except maybe playful, mocking stare, he dropped the set of keys into her hand. "You sure you'll be alright, all alone, Fuu?" He smirked. "You know... " His smirk grew wider and wider as he continued "... you just need to ask, and I'll be there. Anything at all, ya know?" She turned around sharply, feeling as though he is making fun of her feelings for him. He quickly catches her wrist, holding it firmly, lowering his voice, sounding almost worried.

"Fujin, just ask, okay?" Perplexed, she only barely managed to keep down the blush that was all too feminine for her taste, nodding to Seifer slowly. "Okay, I'll... ask." She said, soft, and slow. Though... Could she bring herself to ask for him? It, would let him know, wouldn't it? Which was exactly what she was afraid of. Rejection.

Coaxing her wrist out of his hold, almost painfully so as she felt a wrenching in her chest; she turned towards the door to her room. Then, she paused, tilting her head towards him.  
"You know, Seifer... It goes both ways." With that, she strides into her own room, leaving Seifer deep in thought.

Fujin's smile alone was enough to make him want to kick the door down and do whatever it took... Wait, that didn't really sound right, the more he thought about it. He shrugged, He was probably just tired. And who wouldn't be, after a twelve hour train ride in the company of _Raijin _and his earwax museum? Involuntarily, Seifer shuddered. It still surprised him how dim his companion could be, not that Fujin surprised him any less. Something between them had changed, hadn't it? But, was something missing? Or... had something been added? What had changed?

On the other side of the door, Fujin's shoulders relaxed from its tense position. Like Seifer, she was always trying to prove herself. Though, only to him. She didn't care about the rest of the world, like he did--even if he pretended he didn't give a fuck. She knew better. She just wished he would, for one day, put her before everyone else. Like she does for him, always. She wished he'd open his eyes and realize everything she had gone through, everything she had done, for him.

Trying to push these thoughts away, she started to discard her clothing, heading for the bathroom. She turned on the taps to the bath, ready to wash away the grime she had accumulated from their arduous journey. Wash away the sins of yesterday, today and tomorrow. And, finally, have some well deserved rest.

Seifer stood a moment, as though frozen, his arm coiled, ready to knock on the door to Fujin's room. Why? He... didn't quite know. What was it he wanted to say? He knew he could ask just about anything from her... but... could he really ask anything? If she knew about the way he'd begun seeing her, the... way he thought of her now.

This was different, it wasn't like it had been with Rinoa. Rinoa didn't really mean anything. Most the details of their so called "Summer romance" were just made up. They both needed to seem more experienced than they actually were. A passing fling, and he'd always suspected the only reason she'd even taken interest in him in the first place was to meet Cid. He wasn't saying ... no, he didn't know what he was saying, or feeling, or really, thinking, about Fujin.

Why was all of this so _fucking _confusing? He banged his fist on the wall, making Fujin jump on the other side of it, water splashing all over the floor. He ran his fingers through his hair, eventually moving from his spot to vacate to his own room. He stood on his balcony a moment, scratching his chin idly, some stubble had started growing around his jaw. Rinoa would probably have told him he looked like a lowlife, or a thug.

Fujin... she wouldn't have said anything condescending about it. She admired him in a way no one else really ever had. She would follow him anywhere, as would Raijin. But Fujin, she was different. It wasn't that Seifer doubted Raijin's loyalty, not in a million years. It was just... Fujin gave him a chance to redeem himself, one which so few were willing to give. Besides, he was cheated into this fate. It could as well have been Squall in his place, it could have been anyone. But no, it had to be _him. _Fate really fucked people over more often than not.

Here he was...

And here _she _was.

He eventually tore himself away from the balcony, deciding if he was going to go into his angst-ridden state-of-mind, it was best not to do so in front of a four-story drop.


	2. Rough Morning

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters; Squaresoft/Square-Enix does. This fic, however, is ours. No lawsuits please.**_

* * *

**Authors' Notes:  
Bax: Right, time to post the second chapter. What do we have in store for our readers, Nikki?  
Nicola: WAFF? Humor (whether it be ill intentioned or not)?  
Bax: We have rather obvious insinuation from both Seifer and Fujjin, wouldn't you say? I think something is going to happen.  
Nicola: Oh, most definitely. That's what this story is about, isn't it?  
Bax: Sure it is. Happy puppy dogs, and rainbows shedding chocolate syrup included.  
Nicola: ... Let's not go too far. We hope you enjoy, if you have criticism, or just feel like giving your support, review. 3  
Bax: "Annie are you ok? Annie are you ok? Are you ok, Annie?" -does the moonwalk-  
Nikki & Bax: Alright, enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rough Morning.**

Seifer looked at himself in the mirror, realizing that the previous night had brought little to no sleep. His eyes were the worst, while it wasn't painfully obvious, it was clear that either he'd been under tremendous strain... or he was trying to go cold turkey from smack. The 5 o'clock shadow didn't exactly help matters. Raijin patted his back.

"Should probably go to bed a little sooner, ya know?" Seifer gave him a dull look, too tired to bother too argue with Raijin. Which was pointless anyway. The man was too dim to understand any point you were trying to make.

"Just get me some coffee, big guy." he yawned, and stretched out his sore limbs--from tossing and turning all night, no doubt. His eyes soon fixed on the door, this thoughts on the woman on the room opposite side of them.

"Seen Fujin yet?" He asked, as Raijin shook his head from the doorway, about to carry out Seifer's demand.

"Are you kidding? She sleeps like a log, ya know?" He chuckled, making his exit.

At that, he decided to go over and check on her.

* * *

As the sun stretched its long fingers into Fujin's room, her eyelid half-opened, and then she rolled onto her stomach, trying to block out the interruption from her 'beauty' sleep. Though Fujin hardly felt 'beautiful', and her eye patch constantly reminded her of that. Her pale, albino-like skin, her red eyes; grey hair. She was hardly an image--unlike Seifer's past 'love'. She sighed bitterly, rising and rubbing at her eye. She didn't go to sleep with her eye patch on, however; it was uncomfortable enough walking around with it. Her finger traced the scar that ran across the left side of her forehead, ending just below her eye. It had hurt when her eye was ruptured, in fact. She had thought she was dying. Sometimes, she still woke up, screaming, her hands going to her wounded eye instinctively. A loud knock on the door announced Seifer's arrival. 

Forgetting she was still clad in her pyjamas, she quickly rose out of bed to answer the beckoning of Seifer's fist. Opening the door, she tilted her head to meet his gaze; he was just as blurry-eyed as she was. She'd probably never give him any indication, but she thought he looked tougher with a bit of stubble. Sexier, even.

"Morning." There came her tense greeting, voice still scratchy from sleep's hold. It took him a moment before he replied.

"Uhm, Morning." Fujin clearly wasn't aware it was well after noon.

Suddenly Seifer extended his hand towards her face, trailing along the small scar, his eyes going wide as he spots an almost completely white iris on her blind eye. Fujin backed up as soon as she felt his fingertips neared her eye, closing her lids and looking away. The scar was sensitive, even after all of these years; and she was ashamed of the ugly thing that she hid underneath her eye-patch. Truth be told, that's just how she felt on the outside... ugly.

"Don't." Came her usual one-word reply. Seifer frowned.

"Does it hurt?" He retracted his hand and for a moment, she saw something in his eyes, something she had never seen there before. Worry. True, genuine worry, bearing some semblance to care. Care which Seifer probably didn't even know he possessed. Fujin responded with a shrug, retreating back into the room to retrieve her eye patch. He followed, looking almost... curious.

"Fuu? Why do you wear that thing? I mean, it's not like that scar makes you look you know... uhm..." Seifer cut himself off, sensing that any further elaboration on that ill constructed sentence would most probably bring him a world of hurt. _What do I know about consoling anyway?_ He thought wryly.

"Makes me look...?" She waited, raising a brow. She wouldn't let him off that easy--not on this subject, at least.

"You shouldn't cover yourself up with that eye patch. It's not like you look ugly without it." He shrugged, impishly.

"... It doesn't matter if I wear it or not, then." She looked 'ugly' with it on or not. It didn't matter.

He glanced at her for a moment, apparently weighing her.

"Well, between us 'horribly scarred' people. I don't think you look ugly at all." She shook her head at that, taking up the eye-patch and putting it on. Seifer may be a very good fighter, but he didn't know the first thing about making a girl feel pretty. Though, she did feel a _little_ better at hearing that from him and knowing that he at least tried.

"Anyway," She said, dismissing the topic before she was subjected to further embarrassment. "What's on the agenda today?" Seifer always had a plan, after all; though most of the time they all resulted in them getting into some form of trouble. After all, his last one had landed them with Ultimecia. Before they were forced to separate, that is...

Seifer had come here to relax, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to stay cooped up in this hotel all day. On the other hand, he was more restless than she was.  
She tried to push past him, her trademark blue-coat hanging in the hall. She must not have been focusing, because very unlike her, she tripped. Straight into his arms. Which she had wanted to fall into for as long as she could remember. Though, she imagined it'd be more like an embrace than tripping over the carpet in a slipshod Hotel.After a moment's daze her cheeks heated up and she tried to untangle herself, muttering a 'sorry' under her breath. He just smiled amusedly, patting her head with mocking undertone in his voice.

"Fuu? You sure you're alright?" She scowled at him for that, and snatched her blue coat, considering whether or not it would be worth it to bury a fist in his stomach. Well... perhaps if he behaved worse he'd get more than a scolding. "Shut up, Seifer. And answer my question." She snapped, her arms tearing through her coat's sleeves. She didn't  
know why she wore it, when it was baking outside. Well, she liked to hide herself--that's what the eye patch was for. That's why she talked so sparsely in public.

Yet, all of these veils were shed when she was alone with him. Well, _almost _all of them. She... didn't dare show Seifer everything... especially not the way she felt. She was afraid that would undo... everything between them. She didn't want to lose him, not again.

"I don't know." Seifer admitted, scratching at the slight stubble that lined his chest. "I really didn't... think that far ahead." He frowned, peering out the window. It was so...

peaceful here. What was there to do? This wasn't the sort of life he was used to. And he didn't want to become used to it, but... he _really_ needed a break.

"Well, what do people do in Fishermen's Horizon? ... They fish." He considered, shrugging, and then looked down at his counterpart. "How about it?"

"I don't know, I guess that's alright for now. I'm sure Raijin won't mind." She half-smiled at the thought of the brute. "Did you even manage to sleep with him in there?" Seifer quickly shook his head, walking out into the hallway.

"I couldn't sleep," he scratched his chin lazily "Raijin wasn't the reason though."

"Oh?" Fujin raised an eyebrow, following him. "Seifer Almasy, were you actually _thinking_?" Her tone feigned shock.

"All night." he grinned, actually looking quite worn out. Not having rested for well past 24 hours usually had that effect on people.

"What about?" Fujin asked, suspiciously; her hands darting into the pockets of her coat.

"Oh... just stuff." He said, not really wanting to elaborate, knowing he'd probably sound like a dork if he did.

"Stuff...?" She asked, wondering why he was being so evasive.

"I... " for a moment, his composure faltered, his face looking saddened "How can I make up for what I've done?"

"... You don't have to." Fujin mumbled quietly, "You didn't know what you were getting into. You didn't know what you were doing. I know you, Seifer; I know you're not the 'bad guy' you think you are. That _they _think you are."

Seifer looked at her, both with curiosity and admiration. Through it all, she had stuck with him, through thick and thin. Seifer surprised Fujin again by hugging her; jerking on her arms, he pulled her to him in a surprisingly fierce hug. He grinned at her expression, one of his hands going to her head, fingers raking through strands her hair.

"Thanks, Fuu." He murmured to the woman, who simply stood in his arms; rigid.

Fujin's heart raced, _could he feel it?_, her mind was at a blank. Seifer could have pulled off any combat move possible and she would have been able to best him, but this?

Slowly she wrapped her arms around his torso, biting back a sigh. Though she was an orphan... she sure felt at home, here. If she wasn't in this hazy state of mind, she would  
have realized how awkward it was to being holding each other in the middle of the hallway; other residents brushing past them as the pair continued to latch onto one another.

Just as slowly as she put her arms around him, she released him, eyes on the floor. "... Yeah."

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast." He made an overly chivalrous gesture by offering his arm. This time, Fujincould not contain her soft giggle as their arms linked. "Alright." She agreed. Raijin met the two of them as they approached the elevator, two cups of coffee in his hands. Had Raijin been just one fraction more absent-minded, he would have dropped the cups at the sight of Seifer and Fujin walking with their arms locked. Fujin quickly snatched the mug of the warm, sludgy substance with her free hand, practically chugging it. She, like Seifer, was a bit of an insomniac--which is why she slept in so late.

"RESTAURANT?" She questioned, seeing as the hotel didn't offer breakfast.

"Yeah, I guess. Can't believe they charge so much and don't even offer you any food..." Seifer muttered angrily under his breath, trailing off. Raijin belched loudly, looking sheepish.

"I already had somethin'," He admitted, "I'll catch up with ya later? I want ta go see the rest of this joint."

"BELLGIRL?" Fujin accused, a touch of a smirk appearing on her lips when Raijin's cheeks turned to red, underneath his dark complexion.

"Well, uh, gotta go... ya." He nodded vigorously, brushing past them, probably to find an alternate escape route, so that he wouldn't have to put up with any more ridicule.

"Nice one, Fuu. Never quite seen him run like _that _before." Seifer commented, a big satirical grin plastered on his face.

Fujin laughed slightly, leading him towards the restaurant she had previously pointed out.

* * *

The meal was, for the most part, silent, as Fujin often was in public. A few smiles, a laugh or two, and the bill was slapped onto the table. Realizing they had no money to pay the  
bill, they darted out of the restaurant before the waiter noticed. They started walking through the town, lazily, the breeze teasing Fujin's hair as she huffed an annoyed sigh. 

"Seifer...?" Fujin spoke softly, making it obvious she had left her regular speech behind.

"Hmmm?" Seifer pulled away slowly as they reached the shore, propping his forearms up on a safety rail in front of them.

"... I like it here." She rested her chin on her palm, elbow resting on the rail beside him.

"Yeah, me too," he glanced at her, smiling faintly, "I think I can get used to it."

"It reminds me of Balamb." She mumbled, off-handedly, her eyes closing. "Do you ever miss Garden?"

"Nah." He shrugged. "The only thing I ever liked about that place was you and Raijin." He considered the latter with a grin.

"Hmm." She replied, taking the jacket off of her shoulders. Despite the breeze, it was humid. She kicked off her shoes and placed them on top of her coat, descending the stairs to walk on the sand. Almost childishly, she ran towards the tide, splashing water all around as her feet met the sloshy sand.

Seifer felt contended for the first time in a very long time, he had all the time in the world to figure out his next move and two friends who would follow him to the far end of the world; probably farther than that.


	3. A Girl and a Cowboy

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters; Squaresoft/Square-Enix does. This fic, however, is ours. No lawsuits please.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Girl and a Cowboy.**

The trio was taking one of their many leisurely walks, and as a private sort of joke, Fujin and Seifer would still link arms. Okay, maybe it was more than a 'joke' between the pair. Maybe... It was more like a silent longing.

It was late in the afternoon, when even the sun was starting to get lazy, hiding behind the ocean's horizon. But 'lazy' was a word that went all to well to describe the past week . All they had done this past week was go to the beach, swim, fish, go out to dine and let Seifer 'think'.

They stopped in front of a mildly impressive wreckage, though it wasn't the wreckage that halted them. It was the familiar yellow dress, and the short woman who wore it. She was yelling orders at a random assortment of workers in her usual annoyingly high pitched voice, stomping the foot on her ground childishly when they refused to listen to her. Then again, who would?

Raijin scratched his head, and then, without looking back at Fujin or Seifer, headed over towards the brunette. Fujin looked up at Seifer, cocking an eyebrow in a 'should we bother?' sort of way.

"_**IRVINE! **_STOP SLACKING OFF! You came here to 'help' me, remember?" Selphie's voice screeched, making it fairly obvious this was not the first time she has had to tell him off.

"But Selph, no one else is listening to you. Why should I have to?" She rewarded that remark with a sharp glare, as he raised his hands defensively.

"Alright, fine, I'll help. Anything for you, m'lady." He added with a mock-bow, which set her off screaming and smacking him furiously.

"Hey watch the hat!" He shrieked, covering his head with his hands. "Why do all our dates always have to end like this?!"

"We're not dating, you _lummox__**!" **_She threw her hands up in the air exasperatingly, which then curled back into fists down by her sides.

"This is supposed to be _work, _Squall sent us her to _work. _We're supposed to be rebuilding Fisherman's Horizon! So step up!"

Irvine rolled his eyes at that, only just noticing Seifer and his two companions.

With a drop of his jaw, he ignored the rest of Selphie's scoldings; simply pointing in their direction.

Raijin, being Raijin, swept Selphie up into an embrace with a massive grin. "How ya been?!"

Selphie screeched, "_**IRVINE!" **_While she started to writhe.

Irvine turned to face the small woman again, almost falling over in surprise, barely catching his hat.

Seifer groaned, turning to Fujin in askance. "Want to help avoid bloodshed, Fuu?"

"...OR CAUSE!" She glared at Raijin. _Tactless as usual, _she thought. She walked right up to Raijin, and, like a mother lecturing her child, she began to tug on his earlobe. "NO HARASSING." She barked.

Raijin quickly let Selphie slip out of his arms, and she started to heave for air, leaning against one of Irvine's arms, giving him a forceful slap as he accidentally let one of his hands "wander".

"I'll cut your fingers off if you do that again!" For such a small girl, Selphie sure had pipes. Louder than Fujin, even. Which was saying something.

Irvine and Selphie were momentarily distracted as they turned to face Seifer. The last ... well, every time they had seen him, actually, he attacked them--without merit. Selphie stiffened, narrowing her eyes. "What are _you _doing here?"

He put his hands up, "I'm not here to start any fights."

"Well, that's sure is a change." Selphie crossed her arms, a sulky pout on her face. He had given her more than a few bruises.

Irvine had even offered to 'lick' her wounds at the time; Irvine put an arm around Selphie's shoulder, giving the top of her head a soothing kiss.

"So, what are you doing here, Almasy?" Irvine asked, speaking with little heat in his voice, but also without any excess kindness.

"Vacationing..." Seifer shrugged, watching Selphie begin to, predictably enough, struggle within Irvine's hold. "Does it matter?"

"I guess not. I just figured I wouldn't meet a guy like you down here- Ow!" Selphie eventually bit Irvine, since he wouldn't let go of her. "That's just mean!"

"Well...!" Selphie 'hmphed', pouting up at him cutely. Irvine rubbed his arm, a large bitemark visible on his coat.

"That really hurt. Here I am helping you by my own free will and you bite me!" His voice was really more whiny than actually angry.

"I don't care! Stop... doing that stuff!" She stomped her foot on the ground, her cheeks going crimson.

"You don't mind when we're alone..." He winked, grinning suggestively.

"**IRVINE!" **She screamed, "Do you WANT to be murdered in your sleep?!" Now it wasn't just her cheeks, but her whole face shaded deep red.

Seifer chuckled at that, "I'd watch it, she isn't just _all _empty threats." He threw Fujin a glance. "If you think _that's _bad, you should see Fuu in the morning..."

"Shut up, " Fujin muttered, glaring--though not to the extent Selphie had. The others in their presence seemed surprised at how soft her voice had gone... they had forgotten what it had sounded like to hear Fujin speak _normally._

"So, like, are you and Fujin... an item now?" Selphie managed, sounding surprised at the concept of Seifer actually 'Dating'... or Fujin, for that matter.

"What?!" they both exclaimed at the same time, Seifer embarrassedly looking away.

"No!" Fujin shook her head, her index finger tracing along her eye patch habitually.

"Oh, 'cause like... you two act like it." Selphie tilted her head, regarding them. Irvine rubbed the back of his neck with a grin, shooting the pair a sympathizing grin. Selphie never really realized that she and Irvine were doing the exact same thing.

Fujin's eyes darted to Seifer's, before going back to staring at her feet. Raijin had burst out laughing at their expense, getting back at Fujin for her remarks back at the hotel. He patted her on the back, his massive hand causing her to stumble forward.

Sometimes, she really hated him. Seifer quickly prompted to helping her up, offering his hand.

"Come on, Fuu, I thought you were ready for anything."

Fujin narrowed her eyes, reaching forward and grabbing Seifer's hand with such force she swore she heard a _crack. _

_"_Raijin isn't just 'anything'. He's an idiot." Raijin immediately stopped laughing, slumping slightly as if he'd been punched in the stomach. Irvine lazily tried to put his hat on Selphie's head.

"C'mon, Selph. Stop causing trouble." He tucked his arm back around her shoulders. She, surprisingly enough, pecked his cheek.

"I'm not causing the bother you doofus. Now get back to work!" She winked at him, tilting his hat and notching it back on her head.

Fujin decided this was a good time to get back to the hotel, and dragged Seifer along with her, Raijin following close behind, his posture still slumped. Irvine soon received another slap, as his hands had, 'taken liberties'.

"Haven't you ever heard of tact? You jerk!" Selphie snapped, and the couple reverted back to bickering.

Fujin shook her head, thanking whatever higher power there was that her and Seifer weren't that bad.


	4. True Colours

_**Disclaimer: This chapter contains adult themes, and should not be viewed unless you are of the appropriate age. So there.  
Oh, and the original everything is owned by those dudes over at Squarsoft/Square-Enix. Peace.**__**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: True Colours**

Back at the hotel, the trio was standing in the antiquated elevator, going up to their floor. Seifer knew that another night with Raijin or rather, another night spent writhing in his bed, thinking about Fujin... would probably push him past the brink of sanity.

Raking a hand through his hair as the door opened, he quickly pulled Fujin back in with him.

Fujin looked up at him, raising a brow.

"Giving up on him already?" He ignored her question, pushing her against the wall of the elevator firmly.

"Fujin... doesn't it kinda make sense?" He looks at her intensely, waiting for a reply.

"... Being roommates?" She didn't quite catch on, looking at the hand that was holding her against the wall. Seifer just grinned, half-pained, half-amused.

"No, Fuu. Don't tell me you haven't noticed it... Something has changed." His face suddenly changed, showing that unfamiliar worry. Worry... but also anticipation.

Fujin seemed to cave, her shoulders slumping the slightest bit.

"Maybe it's changed for _you." _She had always felt this way. "But, for me..." She trailed off, shaking her head absently.

"For you...?" He arched a brow, frowning at her, "For you what? Is there someone else? Am I... too, messed up for you?!"

"What!?" Fujin sent him a furious glare. "'Someone else'? 'Messed up'? Look at who you're talking to!" She looked hurt, her hands gripping his vest tightly.  
"How could there ever be anyone else? I'm just as messed up as you are." Her grip loosened, and she pushed him away. "I thought you knew me."

Seifer slumps against the other side of the elevator, burying his face in his hands.

"I took you for granted, Fuu. You and Raijin both."

"Yeah, you did." She smiled slightly, wryly, "But we forgave you, didn't we? It's in the past." She stepped forward, taking his hands and placing them over her cheeks.

"Fuu. How can you forgive me? Why are you still here?" He looked at the ground, his voice breaking.

"Haven't I always been here? Where else would I belong?" She slid closer, the tips of their noses touching. "Seifer... It's because I care for you." Seifer looked up at her at that, smiling faintly; surprised at how close their lips were.

"You never left me. You never gave up, or abandoned me." His fingers gently ran down her cheek, his thumb brushing against her bottom lip; amazed that he'd never noticed how pretty Fujin was until this moment.

"Why would I do that, Seifer?" She smiled, her gaze going soft.

"Because... I'm such a fuck up." He balled his fists, his hands falling from her cheeks. "I don't deserve friends like you and Raijin." He chuckled dryly "I understand why you'd be outraged at the suggestion of us being together."

"That's not what I meant!" Fujin said quickly, her hands darting down to grab his, unfurling his fingers to take them into her own. "I meant... I don't know. I don't know--but isn't it obvious how I feel?"

He looked at her, obviously oblivious, "I... I don't know what you mean..."

Fujin gritted her teeth, unable to resist rolling her eyes.  
"Seifer!" She bit. "How dim _are _you?"

Seifer blinked at her, not expecting her to say something like that to him.  
"You mean..." He looked down a moment, his eyes going to hers.

She silenced him with a kiss, her hands brushing against the stubble on his jaw, resting her fingertips on his chin.

His hands went and roughly drew her hips toward him, holding her tight against his body; increasing the intensity of the kiss as his lips pressed fiercely against hers; desperate for something... desperate for her.

The doors to the elevator crashed open, but they hardly noticed, falling back against the hotel's wall instead as their lips held tight together; their arms following suit. Fujin's fingers trailed up, threading through his hair and fisting her hands in it.

Seifer grinned into the kiss, his hands going to her cheeks, slowly moving behind her head, pressing her lips hard against his as they roll over onto the floor.

"You guys have a suite for that, ya know?" Raijin _had _dropped his drink this time, staring at his two friends go at it in a primitive frenzy. "... YA KNOW?" He said, louder this time, until he managed to grab their attention.

"You two, suite, now!" He barked, Fujin pulling away from Seifer in embarrassment. Seifer's grin made it look as though he had won the lottery, nonchalantly brushing off his trench coat.

"We were just practising a... uh... new technique." He said, his grin growing wider.

"Hey, man. I'm not interested." He shook his hands in front of him, Fujin running her fingers through her gray hair, untangling the knots that had formed from being shoved against the floor/wall/Seifer.

Her cheeks were flushed (predictably), almost as red as her eye.

She stood up, and then sent such a harsh glare at Raijin that he practically jumped. Seifer just smiled, putting a hand on Raijin's shoulder to steady the titan.

"I think you'll be sleeping alone tonight, buddy. Hope you're alright with that."

At that, Fujin switched her glare to match Seifer's eyes; at the implications of what he said--not that she was actually _angry, _but could she be further humiliated?

Raijin shrugged, "I guess, but ya know, ya weren't much of a 'room-mate'. Kept me up all night, all that brooding and walkin' around..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess you won't be sleeping much tonight, either." He grinned brightly.

His comment made Seifer grin with him and consequently caused Fujin to punch Seifer in the stomach, then turn to Raijin and made him suffer a blow to his crotch.

Satisfied as both of them doubled over, she placed her hands on her hips, looking down at the incapacitated men.

"Ah, my 'nads, ya know?!"

"IDIOT." Fujin kicked him in the back for good measure.

"Fuu..." Seifer had a hard time talking, her blow hitting his solar plexus. Taking pity on the blonde, she grabbed the collar of the trench coat, pulling him to his feet. Raijin, however, was left on the ground; forgotten.

"...SORRY YET?" She smirked, and at Seifer's pleading expression, she released her hold.

"I almost forgot how scary you can be..." He smirked at that; still regaining his breath.

"You needed a good reminder." Fujin grumbled.

"Yeah, if you say so..." Their eyes locked, and they couldn't help but smile.

* * *

As the other two make their way into the room, kissing and grappling onto each other, Raijin grinned widely. 

"Good for them, ya know." Now if only he could get that lucky with the damn bellgirls.

* * *

Fujin kicked the door shut with her foot as went past the threshold of the door, hiding what she thought should stay private, should stay between her and Seifer. As soon as the door closed, Seifer all but jumped her, pressing his lips against hers. 

"Fuu..." He spoke her name softly, in a way she had longed for him to.  
In reply she murmured his name against his lips, her hands running down his chest, gripping the hem of his vest.

She ran them back up, pushing the heavy trench coat off of his shoulders, shrugging her own so the heavy blue coat would follow it to the floor, showing the nearly see-through white tank top underneath.

Seifer inclined his head slightly, planting kisses against the tender skin between her neck and shoulder. Fujin's head lolled as his lips pressed fervently against her flesh, closing her eye. Her fingertips started to tug on the zipper that kept Seifer's vest closed, slowly pulling it down.

As the zipper reached the the end of it's journey, the vest started hanging loosely on him, revealing his well toned torso. Surprisingly few scars gracing his chest, looking only like small white lines. Fujin had a few of her own shallow scars, gracing her shoulders, her back and her stomach. Still, that didn't make her skin any less enticing; milky white and as smooth as silk.

She was smirking again, feeling the muscles that rippled throughout his body. Seifer took the vest off slowly, holding it out to his side before dropping it.

"Your turn." He said, one side of his mouth curving into an amused grin. Fujin complied, throwing her tank top overhead and revealing the lacy white bra that hid underneath.

She, like Seifer, had acquired muscles throughout her stay at Garden--though, obviously, they had a more feminine undertone. Seifer didn't give her time to think any further, as he pressed his lips against hers, one of his hands feeling the soft skin on her stomach.

Fujin shivered against his body, one of her hands going behind her back to unclasp her bra. Seifer's hands slowly make their way up to her newly revealed breasts, his kisses trailing down her neck, slowly making their way down over her collarbone. F

ujin twisted their bodies so she fell onto her back, onto the bed; her lithe little body lying under Seifer's as she gave a quiet moan, moving her hands towards his belt, working on its clasp.

Seifer's soft kisses kept on trailing downwards, the grip on her bosom tightening as he reaches her chest. Fujin tries to refrain from squirming underneath his form, as his lips started to cover her breasts.

The belt fell to the floor with a muffled thud, falling upon the rest of their discarded clothing. His lips move up along the valley between her breasts, kissing up the side of her supple breast, giving her nipple a slow, testing lick.

One of his hands trails down along the side of her stomach, stopping at her pants. He lets his hand trail over to her zipper, giving a teasing, gentle tug. Her hips shift about expectantly, waiting for more; wanting more; needing more--_fuck! _

She arched her back as his tongue flickered briefly across her flesh, her nails digging into the bed.

"Don't... be a tease..." He smiled faintly in response, moving his lips to hers once more, finally dropping his pants.  
Fujin, overeager, reached down and made the boxers quickly follow, leaving him bare. Seifer, suddenly feeling quite vulnerable, decided to even the odds, and tugs her pants off quickly, the blue pants sailing across the room, landing in a heap on the floor behind them.

Fujin's blush returns as she wiggles her hips out of her panties, flinging them off of her ankles. She avoids his gaze, suddenly bashful, her legs still twisted in an odd position around his waist.

He kisses her cheek softly, one hand sliding down between her legs, the other seeking her hand, interlocking his fingers with hers.

Fujin bit down on her lip, her stare both apprehensive and excited; legs spreading as she felt his touch trail along her thighs. He put his forehead against hers, whispering to her:

"Fuu... Are you ready?"

Slightly surprised by the question, she tilted her head towards him and smiled, the tiniest bit, nodding slowly.

"For you? I've been ready for a long time." He nodded slowly at that, aligning his body with hers as Fujin's arms locked around his neck, pulling him down into an embrace. She let out a shudder as she felt him against her, closing her eyes tightly in anticipation.

"Seifer..." His name had escaped her lips before she could stop herself. "... Wait, don't you have...?" She opened her eyes again, looking up at the blue-eyed man. Seifer shrugged nonchalantly, kissing her neck lazily as he spoke.

"At this point, it'd just be a hassle." Considering his usual attitude, Seifer was surprisingly gentle with her.

Fujin hummed in quiet, unsure agreement, her legs going to place themselves around his waist. "Well then..." She cooed.

Seifer started moving into her, slowly at first; before he got lost in the feeling and began to thrust. Fujin moaned in slight pain as he ruptured her virginity, her eyes tearing up. She didn't halt his progress, after all; she had been in Garden, she was used to pain.

Slowly, it ebbed away, replaced by pleasure. Enough to make her moan, and seek his lips blindly; desperately. Their lips crashed together, her hips slowly beginning to work up into his. Minutes passed, ten, twenty.

Within that time, they were united; they were one. Then they lost track of the time, and gave away to pure, unbridled pleasure, everything else slipping away.

The world was empty. The only thing that existed being the two of them.

The only audible sound being heavy breathing; moaning, quiet grunts and the whisper of sheets as bodies fell against it. Then, everything blurred, Fujin calling out Seifer's name in pure bliss, blind paradise.

With a loud grunt from Seifer's throat, things stilled, and they were reduced to a sweaty mass of tangled limbs, of gasps and whispers; gentle words passing one to the other tenderly, affectionately.

"Fuujin...?" Seifer spoke softly, gentle enough to get her attention without rousing her had she been asleep.

Her eyelid parted, though only to a tiny slit.  
"Hmm?" she smiled up at him, her head resting on his chest.

"I.." He looked at her, his eyes filled with warmth, "I love you..."

"I love you, too..." She murmured, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, closing her eyes with the smile still lingering on her lips.

Seifer smiled, not remembering the last time he had felt this way.

If he ever had...


	5. What is Said in Darkness

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters; Squaresoft/Square-Enix does. This fic, however, is ours. No lawsuits please.**_

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**** If you'd like to help us improve upon this story, give us some constructive criticism, or just leave your thoughts on the story so far, or on other aspects, such as the character portrayals.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: What is said in darkness.**

The dark horizon, dark without the light of the moon, reminded Selphie of her nights back at Trabia. It all looked like a blur from inside the train, as she jumped up and down where she stood.

"Trains, trains, trains..." She sang her usual hymn, her forehead pressed against the window.

"Hey, Irvy. Are you awake?" She looked over her shoulder at the said man. When he didn't answer her she walked up to him and started tugging at his sleeve.

"Irvy..." She frowned. "Wake up. You're still on duty!" The man titled his cowboy hat back, looking at her wearily.

"Selph, baby, can't you let a man get some rest?" He groaned at her.

"I'm not your 'baby'. Don't forget, Squall put you under _my _command! That means you _have _to obey me."

"Not really." He informed her, she either ignored him or really was not listening to him.

"Disobeying orders can be court marshalled." She pouted, putting her hands on her hips. "Come on, Irvy..."

"Selph, I..uhm... I kinda just told you that to make you feel better. I came here to help you out. That's all."

"You mean Squall didn't put me in charge?!" Selphie started to wibble. Irvine, sensing she was probably about to hurt him very badly, decided it would be best to shriek and cower behind his hat. Instead, Selphie rubbed her eyes and peered at him.

"Y-You mean you came here just for me?" Irvine looked up at her slowly, nodding.

"O'course I did." He said, still hiding behind his hat.

"Oh, Irvy!" Selphie threw herself at him, her arms latching around his neck, giving him a kiss to his cheek. "You're so sweet." Irvine blinked, not really having expected her to show him affection of all things.

"Err... really?" He blinked again, too shocked to do much else, until his hands started to run down Selphie's back, lower and lower.

"IRVY!" The hands quickly moved up again, not wanting to get slapped once more.

"Sorry, they have a mind of their own sometimes." Irivine said, trying his best to pull off an apologetic face.

"You know, if they didn't, maybe I would actually go on that 'date' you're always talking about." She pouted.

"Oh come on, darlin'. Life is just one big date."

"With you, life is like a _nightmare_." Selphie huffed, placing a hand on her hip.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" He put on his best grin.

"Yes. You are. You're like a sexual predator." She said, staring him down.

"That's just mean." Irvine almost look hurt by that.

"Awww, you know you love me." She teased.

"You have no idea." he muttered, frowning to himself.

"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes, taking his hat off of his head and putting it on her own instead. "You're just trying to get in my skirt."

"Dress." Irvine corrected, looking at her body from head to toe. "I'm just trying to get in your 'dress'." He then turned away, looking out the window.

"Then don't say that sort of stuff unless you mean it!" She pouted. "You're such a jerk." Irvine rolled his eyes at her.

"Aww, I didn't mean it..." Selphie seemed bipolar about his affections, putting herself in his lap. "I'm sorry, Irvy."

"Yeah, whatever." He frowned, only glancing at her momentarily before looking back out the window. "We've reached the mainland."

Selphie rested her head on his shoulder as she peered out, twiddling her feet together (she could never stay still).

"Almost home!" She squealed, then glanced over at him. "Are you still mad?"

He shook his head in response, smiling faintly at her.

"I'm just thinking ab-"

"About what?" She retracted her head from his shoulder, returning to bouncing up and down in his lap. "Me?" She grinned.

"Seifer." He said, sounding surprisingly serious.

"I didn't know you liked men." She giggled, obviously thinking he's joking around.

"This is serious, Selphie." Selphie was surprised at that, Irvine was never really this stoic, not unless something was bothering him.

"Okay, okay. What about him?" She tilted her head, regarding him.

"Squall, he will want to know." Irvine frowned.

"I doubt he's there for his so-called 'vacation'. He's always up to _something." _Selphie agreed, stopping her movements and settling down, for the time being.

"I guess we'll have to report it--or I will. I'm the 'commander', after all." She glared at him for that producing a light chuckle from Irvine.

"Alright, that's just too cute." He said, kissing her forehead.

"I thought we were being 'serious'." She scoffed, pushing at his chest with her hand.

"How can I be serious when you give me that look?" He pinched her cheek.

"What look?!" She continued to glare, looking frazzled. "You're so mean to me."

"Oh, get over it. You know you love me." He said, grinning deviously.

"Maybe." She smiled, finally going still for two consecutive minutes, until she leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm not telling."

"Well, I think you just did." He said, grinning widely.

"Nuh uh." She stuck out her tongue at him, and put his hat back on his face. "How could I love you? You'd just flirt with every other girl behind my back." She pouted.

"They don't mean anything!" He protested, pulling the hat back onto the top of his head.

"You still do it!" Selphie screeched. "And _that _means something to _me!." _She stole the hat back, putting it on its rightful place, being her head.

"Careful with that, it's my favourite hat!"

"I thought you said I was your favourite girl!"

"You are, but that hat cost me 600 gil!"

"Well... I'm priceless." He rolled his eyes again, giving up on discussing it any further.

"Don't roll your eyes." She scowled, getting off of him and going to sulk over in one of the train's bunk beds.

"What about my ha-" He grunted as the hat was flung, full speed into his face.

"You love your stupid hat more than you love me." She crossed her arms, sitting down on her bed. Irvine sighed, walking over to her, sitting down next to her.

"No I don't." Was all he said, setting his hat down next him.

"Prove it." Selphie ordered, throwing it onto the couch on the other side of the room. Irvine smiled and flexed his fingers in anticipation, while one hand rested on her shoulder, he tilted his head slightly as he pushed his lips against hers.  
Selphie moved herself back onto his lap, her fingers tracing his jawline as she closed her eyes.

"Irvy..." She smiled, blushing faintly.

"Convincing enough for you?" He smirked.

"You'll have to do better than that." She said, challenging him.

"That sounds like a demand." Irvine replied.

"No, it's an _order." _Selphie grinned, wiggling her hips where she sat in his lap.

Irvine gave her a mock salute, putting one hand on her cheek before he dipped his head back down for another kiss. The brunette smiled, leaning in—when suddenly her head was thrown onto his chest (knocking the wind out of his lungs, not to mention giving her a nasty bump), as the train came to a screeching halt.

* * *

Squall sighed, his head in his hands, elbows propped on his desk, buried under mountains of paperwork. Being Balamb Garden's headmaster _really _wasn't what it was cracked up to be. 

Rinoa came up behind from behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders.  
"Boo!"

Squall jumped, spreading the papers in every direction and sending her an irritated glance.

"Great. It took me half-an-hour to sort that!" He put his head down on the desk, sighing deeply.

"I'm sorry, Squall, I just wanted to check on you. You... seem really tense." She sighed, putting her arms around his neck from behind.

"Whatever..." Old habits die hard. "There's just... It... It's too much." Rinoa just smiled, kissing his cheek softly.

"I know you can do it Squall, but... every now and again you need to allow yourself to take a break."

"Break? When would I get a chance to take one of those?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair before turning around.

"Oh, I don't know. Right now?" She tugged on his hand. "Come on, walk with me, Squall..." Squall reluctantly took her hand, as Rinoa laced their fingers together and led him out the door.

"Alright, not too far though, I still have alot of work to do." Squall mumbled.

"What, you can't make time for _me _anymore?" She gave him a pleading glance.

"What- No! You know that's not the case. You're the only one I ever _do _make time for." He said, defensively.

"Then come on then, make some time." She said, smiling suddenly.

"Alright, alright." He caved in, following her, and her request.

The Garden was lit up in the midnight darkness, no one else around aside from the two of them. It was currently stationed in its home region of Balamb, and the couple went to dwell on the balcony, overlooking the vast expanse of the fields around them.

"Pretty, huh?" She leaned over the edge, recklessly, smiling over at him. Squall automatically went to her side, holding onto her, worriedly glancing at the rail.

"Rinoa... be careful."

"I'll be fine, my knight's with me." She winked, leaning back against him as she looked up at the stars. He put his arm around her, using 'just in case you fall' excuse this time.

She smiled, closing her eyes. "Aren't you?" He nodded, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Always. Now... why are we out here exactly?" He buried his face in her neck lazily.

She pointed up to the sky. "Well, we don't want to miss any shooting stars, do we...?" Squall smiled faintly, kissing her neck.

"I don't need to make any wish, mine already came true."

"Oh? What did you wish for?" She feigned ignorance.

"For you..." He spoke softly.

Rinoa turned around to face him, opening her mouth to speak as the door to the balcony burst open.

"SQUALL!" Selphie exclaimed, Irvine on her heels, his hand holding his hat in place. "... Irvine has something to tell you!" She pushed him in front of her.

"What? I thought we were both-" He turned to face the newly appointed headmaster, his hand scratching his neck idly. "Uh... We, kinda have something to report--"

"WE RAN INTO SEIFER!" Selphie exclaimed, Rinoa quickly looking up at the mention of her ex-boyfriend, with narrowed eyes.

"What was he doing in Fisherman's Horizon?" Squall asked.

"He was on v--"

"Up to no good." Selphie interjected, sending a glare at Irvine. Irvine shrugged, obviously doubtful the man had ill intentions.

"Doing _what _exactly?" Squall asked, his arm still firm around Rinoa' shoulders.

"I don't know! ... Something." Selphie pouted. Irvine rolled his eyes at her.

"Something?" Squall asked, quirking a brow. "We should get in his way because he is doing 'something'?"

"Turn him over to the Galbaldian Military." Rinoa said, her usual chipper and jovial voice was replaced by a cold, callous one. It wasn't likely she'd ever forget, or forgive, Seifer for throwing her to Adel's mercy. Even if he had 'changed', even if he did show so-called 'remorse'. He almost took Squall away from her.. and that was unforgivable. The Galbadian military, after all, was still after him for collaborating with Sorceress Edea.

After a moments thought, he nodded.

"Alright, I'll inform them first thing in the morning." He frowned, if anyone was entitled to hate Seifer, it was _her. _But, Squall had a hard time hating anyone... He didn't put all the blame on Seifer, he had just been a pawn. He knew he should, after what happened to Rinoa; but really he only reserved his true hatred for one person. His so called 'father'. As if he'd ever call Laguna such.

Squall ran his fingers through his hair again, habitually, then sighed and went back towards his office to call the Galbadian Garden; leaving Rinoa standing beside the other couple. Rinoa simply turned around, glancing out towards the horizon, flashing a brief smile to Irvine and Selphie.

"Goodnight, you two." They caught the hint immediately, smiling faintly, leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

"Why would you say something like that?!" Irvine exclaimed as they reached 'safe distance' away from Rinoa. 

"Something like _what?" _She reached over, taking his hand despite the anger in his voice. He shook his head, turning to face her, the hand not intertwined with hers slamming against the nearby wall, trapping her.

"I know we've had run ins with Seifer before, but this?!"

"You were there, you know what he did to Rin-" Selphie began.

"Yes, I know, we all know." he barked back, cutting her off, "We all need to move on, I think it's only fair Seifer gets a chance to as well."

"You honestly think Seifer changed for the better? That just because Ultimecia's gone, he's going to be a good little boy again?" Selphie frowned. "People don't change that fast. Some never do."

"I don't know, Selphie, but he should at least be given a chance, don'tcha think?"

"... I don't know." Selphie frowned. "Irvy... I don't know. I can't forgive him... He nearly killed Rinoa." The man sighed softly, putting his cheek against hers.

"I know... but if no one stops the pointless fighting, when will it stop?" He closed his eyes, both his hands in hers.

"I don't know. We did, before..." She whispered, nuzzling their cheeks together. "But now...? I don't know."

"Selphie, if it had been me instead of Seifer, would you ever have been able to forgive me?"

"... But you _wouldn't _do something like that. You wouldn't throw Rinoa... or me to Adel, would you? But he did. Which is why he _deserves_ to be reprimanded." He smiled grimly, his lips almost touching hers.

"It's not always black and white like that, Selphie."

"Well... it... it is in this case, okay?" She swung their hands around, pouting childishly. He pulls his face away, shaking his head.

"No, Darlin', it never is..." He looks at her a moment, suddenly stepping back, walking away from her.


	6. Reprimand

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters; Squaresoft/Square-Enix does. This fic, however, is ours. No lawsuits please.**_

* * *

**Authors' Notes: Oh, some mayhem in this chapter... Might wanna keep the kiddos away from this one. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Reprimand.**

It had been roughly 5 days since Seifer had left Balamb, bringing Fujin and Raijin with him. He had known at the time that what he was going to do wasn't to try and atone for what he had done. He could never do that, no matter how hard he tried. Instead... he ran. He bought a train ticket, and ran. The place that, for some reason, came to mind was Fisherman's Horizon.

With Fujin and Raijin by his side, he knew he'd be okay. It didn't matter where they ended up. He didn't know what he would do, he'd try and find something. The new situation with Fujin, where would it lead? Would he be able to give her the things she needed? Would loving her be enough? Could he take care of her...? Did he _deserve _her?

But, he was selfish. Even if he didn't, he knew he'd still take her, hold her; have her. He knew, he would never let her go. Not like Rinoa. He'd never let it end like that. He'd never hand her over to _anyone. _He loved her, and it was that simple... or complicated. He didn't know. He just knew he wanted to _be_ with her, as he had always been.

These past few days had been... perfect. No part of his life had ever felt so... right. He couldn't even articulate how he _really _felt to Fujin, saying 'I love you' never seemed like enough. He felt so much more than just _love_.

Endearment, attachment, tenderness he'd never experienced. She... made him feel as though he was a good person. Just by staying with him. So in a way, he felt as though he was redeeming himself. By loving her, by making her happy.  
If he could just make her happy, something he never achieved with Rinoa... Maybe he _would _make up for things, by making Fujin happy. Or, at least, some of it. Give her what he couldn't give Rinoa. Protect her, like he couldn't protect Rinoa.

Seifer hadn't slept anything that night either, but for a much more pleasant reason. He'd spent every moment awake just watching Fujin sleep. Watching her chest heave up and down slowly. Noticing the way her lips were slightly parted, as though waiting for a kiss. The way she'd toss in turn in her sleep, dreaming of something far away from here; far away from all the problems of this world. Far away from him. He kissed her cheek, laying his head down beside hers, one of his arms going around her, pulling her to him. She was his and he was hers, just as it should be.

"Why are you awake?" Fujin whispered, keeping her eyes closed as her head rested on his shoulder.

"I'm watching you sleep, Fuu." He replied, kissing the top of her head.

Fujin couldn't help but laugh, her brows raising.

"_Why? _I'm not that interesting." He smiled, putting a hand on her face.

"You are far more interesting than anyone else I've met." Fujin's face lightened up as he spoke, as she leaned in to press their lips together.

"Liar." Seifer didn't bother to try and counter, instead hoping that his kisses would convince her. Fujin pulled him on top of her, sliding their bodies together; unaware of anything but Seifer.

Someone knocked on the door furiously, before bursting in and panting; Raijin hovering over the bed.  
"Seifer! Fuu!" He boomed, "Get up!" Seifer, already aware that something bad was about to happen, Raijin never would do anything like this if that wasn't the case, Seifer pulled Fujin to her feet along with him as he stood up, grabbing his vest from the chair beside the bed. Fujin, completely naked, berated him as Raijin turned his back in embarrassment; the woman pulling on her clothes and coat complacently.

"Raijin, What's going on?" Seifer asked, almost fully dressed aside from his shoes and coat.

"Galbaldians... they're here, looking for ya." The larger man looked terrified. Seifer didn't need to ask how many there was. He knew the answer. Too many...

Fujin ran to the wardrobe in the room, grabbing the Chakram off of it, setting it in place on her arm. She could already hear footsteps stumbling up the stairs, the thump of heavy boots hitting the wooden floors. They didn't have much time.

"Fujin, Raijin, you two take the fire-escape. I'm going to... find another way out."

"What?" Raijin snapped, "We're not leavin' no one behind, we're stickin' together. We always do."

"I know Raijin. But this is my fight. You two... You've got nothing to do with it." He blinked as the larger man moved to block his path.

"Like I said, we're _sticking together._" He said, firmly, and Fujin quickly agreed.

"Of course, we're in this together, Seifer! We're your... friends, I'm..." She didn't know what to call herself, shaking her head. "You know what you mean to me, as if I'd let you fight against an entire army by yourself!" Seifer frowned, eventually nodding.

"Alright..." His frown slowly faded, and he started smiling faintly. "Let's get the hell out of here." "Agreed!" Raijin boomed, hauling Fujin towards the window. Seifer pushed some furniture to block the doorway before grabbing his Hyperion, and heading off after his two companions.

"Long way down..." Raijin gritted his teeth, forcing the window open without even unlocking it; by sheer force. With a look over his shoulder at Seifer, he nodded and helped Fujin down, with a 'Ladies first!' which she promptly glared at him for.

"Move! We don't have much time!" Seifer shouted, turning towards the door, his gun blade at the ready.

Fujin jumped down, landed on her feet, stood up and looked towards the window. "Raijin!" She beckoned, but Raijin shook his head, motioning for Seifer.

"Hurry up!" She shouted, slowly starting to make her way down onto a nearby scaffolding. Seifer dropped down beside her moments later, Fujin instantly hurrying over to him and made sure he was unharmed; worry etched onto her features.

Seifer was quick to assure her he was just fine, looking at the window expectantly; waiting for Raijin. A loud bang resounded, followed by a crash as the door broke down; and already Fujin was trying to find _some _sort of means of getting back to the room.  
"RAIJIN." She hollered.

Everything stilled as the first gunshot was emitted. Then a burst of heavy fire, and a loud, bloodcurling scream.

Raijin's body fell in slow motion in front of them, ladden with blood. His body, ridden with bulletholes, spread crimson through the air. It all sped up again, and Fujin screamed Raijin's name again, her nails raking down her face as she saw the corpse land right at her feet; Raijin's body hitting the ground headfirst with a loud crack. Fujin fell to her knees, trying to save something that was already lost. Seifer stood motionless, too taken aback to actually react. He soon joined her, falling onto his knees, gripping the motionless corpse of his friend.

"Get up... Raijin! Get up!" Bullets whizzed past them from above, Fujin quickly pulled both Seifer and Raijin against the wall for shelter. She looked at Seifer, his face struck with too many different emotions to actually pick out any specific one.

"H-He's gone... Fuu." Seifer swallowed deeply, shaking his head. "He... can't be. It's... Raijin we're talking about." He looked at Fujin in a pleading way, As though asking for her to bring him back.

"RAIJIN." She yelled in response, beating on his chest, her hands covered with blood. As the bullets continued to fall; casings hitting the floor with a 'clink' sound. Fujin shook her head, returning Seifer's gaze.

"NO!" Seifer screamed, beating his fist against the floor, eyes going watery. "Raijin... you idiot. It should have been me in there."

"Don't say that... Don't..." She shook her head, taking his hand and yanking on it. "We _have _to get out of here. We _have _to..." She was shaking, and refused to look at him. Seifer shook his head, his hands balling into fists, taking his Hyperion into the ready position.

"I'll kill them... All of them." Seifer's voice was cold and distant, a step away from what he had originally come here to achieve. A big step.

"Seifer, _no, _you can't--what if they... what if they..." She looked at Raijin, and somehow managed to keep the tears from falling out. She couldn't break down, not now. He looked at her, looking thoughtful for a moment, as though going through the motions in his head. He didn't want to hurt her after all. If he got careless, even if for just a moment. He wouldn't be able to get his revenge... at least not today.

"Okay, okay, Fuu... Okay..." He extended his hand to her, trying to maintain his cool. He felt anything but cool. He felt _angry, _he felt _selfish. _Fujin looked down at her fallen comrade, almost bursting into tears.

"Can we really just ... leave him here?" Seifer winced at her question, nodding, a grim look on his face.

"We need to hurry." With that, he took her hand leading her away from Raijin's body. "We need to hide."

Looking pained, Fujin gripped his hand tightly, her vision blurred slightly as her eyes watered.

"... Where?" Her question didn't surprise him, although the way how his reply was calm and calculating surprised her.

"For now, away from Fisherman's Horizon. They will scour every inch of this place." He shook his head, looking bitter. All that time, all that peace, all those memories. He'd have to leave it all. As long as he put her in danger, he couldn't be the one she needed.

Could he ever be? Was this a mistake. Was this _his _mistake? He always seemed to be the one responsible... and in his eyes, Fujin could do no wrong. Seifer took off his grey trench coat as they passed a homeless man, throwing it to him without a word, the Hyperion still at the ready. Really, he didn't know why he bothered. It's not like they wouldn't recognize him--the scar, not to mention the Hyperion in his hand. Fujin by his side. But he felt like he wanted to get rid of _himself._

"Seifer..." Was all she said as they walked; as they ran away; and yet still the image of Raijin's dead body hung in their minds. It would not go away, not now.

Not ever.


	7. Blame

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters; Squaresoft/Square-Enix does. This fic, however, is ours. No lawsuits please.**_

* * *

**_Authors' Notes:_ Hey readers, Bax here. The recent lack of Chapter updates is sadly due to the fact that Nikki and I have begun writing less as of late. We live in opposite parts of the world, which means one of us almost always has to pull a nightshift to make writing possible.  
Don't worry though, we still have a couple of chapters written out and I'll be posting them in regular intervals, we're trying to keep the updates as constant as possible.  
You know the deal. Give constructive criticism.  
Please don't comment on the retarded way the site's document handler rapes my documents. I'll fix it as the story progresses, it's not really a top priority.  
Most importantly...  
Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Blame.**

Irvine hadn't talked to her since he'd walked off last night, leaving her alone to stew in her room. Despite being the one who always seemed to be pushing him away, now, she really wished he was here, nagging, groping and annoying her. Selphie sat up on her bed, heaving a sigh as she noticed how high the sun was. She should get up, she knew, but usually Irvine was the one who came to fetch her.

What had come over him anyway? Why was he defending someone like _Seifer? _She opened her drawers and pulled on some fresh clothes, deciding to head to the cafeteria. Despite her small statue, she had an endless pit for a stomach. One of the few things she shared with Zell.

Unsurprisingly, he was already there with Laura; wolfing down a hot dog---... which meant she was _definitely _not going to be lucky enough to reprimand one of for herself. Having nothing better to do, with a slight wave to Zell, she went and sat by herself; deciding to stay far away from the Trepes. For some reason, she wasn't really feeling hungry; she never was when something was truly bothering her. While Irvine might be a completely perverted moron. He was her completely perverted moron.

"Fine." Selphie muttered to herself, standing up with such a start that her chair was knocked to the floor. She started back in the direction of the SeeD dormitory, heading towards his room. Maybe he was brooding as much as she was? She stopped as she heard the familiar voices of Irvine and Quistis from around the corner.

"-and then Seifer escaped?" Irvine asked, sounding more troubled than he usually did. The sigh that followed implied that Quistis had chosen to nod in reply. "I had a feeling something like this would happen." Irvine couldn't help but shake his head.

"Well, he was from Garden..." Quistis has a note of pride in her voice, "Did they really expect one of _my _students to be captured by _Galbadia?" _Irvine gave a deeper sigh at that.

"This is hardly a time to be blowing your own whistle, Q. Seifer may have eluded us, but one of his friends bit the dust. I'm sure he won't be able to help but take that personally. I know I would."

Quistis' voice quickly sombered, leaning against the wall and shaking her head. "Raijin... He was one of my own, too... Maybe I wasn't so good of a teacher, after all."

"--What?!" Selphie emerged from the place she had been eavesdropping from, Irvine quickly turned to face her, a surprised look on his face.

"Selphie, what are you-" As he studied the expression on her face, he changed what he was about to say, "I was about to come find you..."

"Raijin's...?" Her voice choked up, and she sat down on the wall beside Quistis, who quickly crouched to put her arms around the girl.

"I'm sorry, Selphie." She said softly; oblivious to what had actually, or, _who _had actually, caused the tragedy... The person in her arms. Selphie started sobbing, probably more so from guilt than anything else.

Irvine motioned for Quistis to give him and the girl a moment. She looked at him blankly and took a moment before complying, moving away from the crying Selphie, still staying close by.

"Selph..." He spoke her name softly as he squatted down next to her, putting a hand on her cheek. "It's okay..."

"Don't try and comfort me!" She shook her head rapidly, the hand on her face falling. "You _told _me not to tell Squall, and I did, and now... Raijin...! How is it okay?!" He goes silent for a moment, taking his hat and putting it on her head.

"Darlin' you just did what you thought was right at the time." He puts his hand along her jaw, his thumb stroking her chin gently, "You couldn't have known this would happened."

"But... but... aren't you angry at me?" She whispered, wiping her eyes vigorously, hardly stopping the onslaught of tears. Irvine smiled back at her, shaking his head before pulling her into a gentle hug.

"'Course not, Selph. I don't think I have the heart to be mad at you." He tried his best to give her a convincing smile, leaning in and kissing her forehead lightly.

Quistis smiled faintly, trusting Irvine enough with the situation to leave Selphie alone with him. Selphie looked up at him, and then hung her head, returning back to quietly sobbing to herself. Irvine tucked his hand behind her head, putting his forehead against hers.

"Cheer up, Selphie... the world is a dark place without your smiles." He kissed her face several times, putting both hands on her cheeks, wiping her tears away. After a while, Selphie stopped crying, though she couldn't help but sniffle, hiccuping slightly as her sobs came to a standstill.

"It's a dark place without Raijin, too..." Selphie mumbled quietly.

"Don't worry, Selphie. I'll be your light."

"Irvy..." Selphie shook her head. "How ... can you still want to be with me?"

"I told you, Selphie... everyone deserves a chance to be forgiven, don't they?" He whispered against her ear, "We _all _make mistakes, Selph. It's what makes us human."

Selphie closed her eyes, bringing him closer and snuggling into his shoulder.

"Irvine...?" She whispered quietly.

"Yeah, darlin'?" He replied.

"I'm sorry I never went on that date with you." Her smile was faint, but it was there. He chuckled lightly in response.

"Oh, we still have time for that. Don't we?" He said, more of a statement than a question.

"If you still want to be my date." She said carefully.

"Selphie, " He put a hand under her chin, tilting her face to have her gaze meet with his, "look at me..." She had no choice but to do so.

"Why do you think I've followed you around for so long? There is a reason I'm so... stubborn with you." He looked at her, for once, his eyes held no hint of mischief.

"And why you go flirt with all the girls in Garden?" She asked suspiciously, both of her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Well," He grinned widely, "I just love it when you get that indignant look on your face."

"Liar." She pouted, and at that, he laughed lightly.

"That's the one."

"Irvine...?" She started again, sighing. "...I love you." Irvine looked at her, his jaw literally hanging open.

"You... sure?" For all the passes he had made on her in the past, it seemed those three words immobilized him.

"_I love you." _She repeated, firmly, the grip on his shoulders tightening, eyes awaiting his response anxiously. Slowly a smile grew on his face, his hands slowly; carefully moving up her face, his eyes looking at her fondly.

"I love you too, Selphie." Selphie smiled, taking his hat off of her head and putting it back on his, her arm staying around his neck as she leaned in to kiss him.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it." Selphie whispered against his lips. Irvine grinned, lifting his hat.

"You're excused, m'lady." He fell backwards as she pretty much leaped onto him, holding onto him with strength a barely 5'2" girl should possess. "Ah!" He grinned, holding her just as tightly.

"No more flirting with other women." She demanded, pouting slightly.

"Not even a little, sweet peach." He promised. Selphie began to giggle at the nickname, his hat discarded somewhere on the floor as she nibbled on his neck playfully. Irvine answered her nibbling by turning his head towards hers and taking a gentle bite at her lower lip, kissing it at the same time.

"Selphie..." She ignored him, too busy kissing his neck. "Sel-" He giggled slightly, "that tickles!"

"I can stop, if you want..." She said with a devious smile, eyeing him as she licked a trail up his neck with her tongue. He snickers at that, remembering what he needed to tell her.  
"Selphie..." She looked at him curiously, "... I think we might have woken some people up."

"Does it matter?" She demanded, that pout of hers returning. Irvine shrugged.

"Well normally no, but..." He gestured around them, showing her that people had actually started coming out of their dorms. Selphie couldn't help but blush deeply at that.

"IRVY! Look what you made me do!" Selphie reverted back to, for the most part, her old self, Irvine recieving a hard slap against his face.

"Ouch!" He whined, not really having expected the sudden change in her mood "What the hell was that for?"

"For... this!" She huffed, pointing at the crowd of people as she jumped to her feet.

"Well, darlin' a minute ago you weren't complainin'!"

"I am now!" Selphie stomped her foot on the ground, offering her hand to him. "Come on." He took it, quickly scooping his hat up and placing it on his head.

"Geez, talk about making a scene." He muttered, shrugging as they passed a shocked Quistis in the hallway.

"You started it." Selphie pouted as Irvine's arms slipped around her shoulders, leading her towards his aforementioned room.

"Well, I know it wasn't just me!"

"Why are we going to your room? You pervert." She slipped out of his arm, crossing hers around her chest.

"Well, uh..." Irvine looked at her blankly, "I thought you wanted to..." He trailed off.

"Not after that!" she exclaimed, back to stomping her feet, "Soon everyone will know about it!" somehow that seemed to scare her more than anything else.

"But I thought..." He stood there, frowning, "You know what... how about we just go for a walk, alright?"

Selphie regarded him suspiciously, but went back under his arms. "Where?"

"Somewhere we can be alone, Selph..." He put a finger on her lips as she started protesting, "Not my room. Just not a hallway with people wondering if you're going to put on a show or not."

"Let's just go to your room." Selphie rolled her eyes. "We can't really be alone anywhere else in Garden." She quickly smacked the back of his head as he made a 'Yeees' gesture with his arm. "Get your head out of the gutter, you big perv!"

"Aw, Selph, I can't help it when I'm around you." He cooed, tilting his head off to the side and dipping it back low as he kissed her cheek.

"T-that's...flattering in a... pervy kinda way." She muttered quietly.

He did a tiny mock bow as they came to the door of his room, kicking the door open with his foot. "Welcome to the Kinneas' estate, m'lady."

"It's messy."

"It's still under construction." Irvine defended, shaking his hands in front of him as he placed a hand on the small of her back, ushering her inside. "I'm sure we can just... sweep it under the bed."

"Is that a water-cooler?"

"Of course not!" He kicked it under the bed with the rest of his mess. "Don't be talkin' silly darlin'." She shrugged at that, turning to face him.

"Stay three feet away from me at all time. I know what you're trying to do." She accused, sitting on top of a pile, nay, a mountain of Irvine's clothing. Which mainly consisted of leather cowboy outfits.

"Oh, so what am I trying to do?" He said, folding his arms, as he chose to remain upright, probably thinking the mattress would feel like sleeping on a rock quarry with all the junk he'd stuffed underneath it. Mostly porn magazines. He was a man after all.

"Get under my 'dress', remember?" She said, sticking out her tongue at him.

"I wonder what I have to do to convince you otherwise..." he said, turning towards the window.

"Figure something out." She smiled, tip-toeing over to him. He frowned slightly.

"You're normally not that vague, at least give me a hint or somethin'!"

"You figure it out!" She repeated, grinning by then. "I mean, if you can't, doesn't it _kind of_ prove that you really only want to get into my dress?" He gave her a blank look at that.

"Do you really honestly think that's the case with me!?"

"Of course not." Her grin fell, taking his hands quickly. "I'm just teasing you, Irvy..." Irvine smiled faintly at that.

"Why is it you keep doing that?" He looked at her, askance in his face, "I already told you I won't flirt with other girls anymore."

"Okay, okay. I believe you." Selphie murmured, as she leaned up and placed herself into his arms. Irvine smiled faintly, happy just being able to hold her. "You know, if you would've told me how you felt _before_ this..." She pouted, "I wouldn't have thought you were such a letch."

"Aww, come on now..." Irvine murmured into her ear, his head tilted to start to tease her neck with his mouth. "Admit it, you've always had a thing for me..."

"You're the one who had the huge crush on me as a kid!" She protested, as her fingertips traced down his spine. He just grinned, kissing her neck softly.

"Well, glad to see it finally payed off."

"Of course I had a 'thing' for you, you idiot." She smiled, taking her head away from his to push him down onto the mattress instead (not knowing she was impaling him onto the mysteries of the universe), falling on top of him.

"Really?" He grinned, "Like... what about me did you like?"

"Your cowboy hat." She teased, knocking it off again as she licked his bottom lip. He chuckled softly.

"Oh, I liked how short your dress was." He grinned as his hands patted her bottom, which Selphie slapped him on the chest for, more playfully than serious as she let his hands stay where they were.

The two of them kissed for a while, their bodies becoming increasingly tangled. After a moment, Selphie stops, looking up at him.

"Irvy?" She spoke softly, putting a hand on his face, "Was there ever anyone else before me...?" She blushed, embarassed at her slight admittance of jealousy.

"No, Darlin'" He said, suddenly looking stoic, "Never." Selphie blinked at his sudden and absolute answer.

"Why the long face?" She asked, worriedly, "Was it something I-"

"No!" He interupted her with a smile, "No, It's just... I rarely talk about my past."

"Why not?" She furrowed her brows, frowning.

"It's best not to dwell on what can't be changed." He said, a hint of guilt in his voice.

"Why are you being so vague?" She pouted.

"Because," He kissed her lips, smiling at her lovingly, "You wouldn't make that face if I didn't."

"Don't change the subject..." She said, though a slight smile was forming on her lips as well.

"I don't want you to worry," He ran the fingers of his hand through her hair gently, "It's nothing."

"Irvy, of course I'm going to worry if you don't tell me..." She leaned her cheek against his hand, her own going to rest on his cheek as well.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, alright?" He smiled at her, putting his head down on the pillow.

"Alright, alright..." She pouted, "Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked, timidly. Irvine answered her with a smile and nod.

"I always expected I'd be the one to say that." He mumbled, clearing everything off of his bed with a swipe of his arm.

"There, just like that, and the Kinneas estate has been cleaned." He chuckled. "Well, the bed at least."

Selphie giggled, wiggling so she was hiding under the big leather coat he always wore, producing a smile from Irvine. Irvine knew he'd eventually have to tell her about his past.

But how could he?


	8. Escape

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters; Squaresoft/Square-Enix does. This fic, however, is ours. No lawsuits please.**_

* * *

**_Authors' Notes:_ Sorry 'bout the long wait on this one... More to come soon enough.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Escape.**

Trapped was one word to describe how Seifer felt. As though a noose was tightening around his neck. The only thing that had kept his spirits up thus far had been the same person who was holding onto his hand just as desperately as he was to hers. Fujin had been unbearably silent, and the only thing that told him she was still there was the tight grip their locked limbs held, and the heavy pat of her boots hitting the pavement.

They still hadn't stopped running, and they didn't want to, they couldn't had they even wanted to. They had to get as far away from him as possible. They'd never forget, no, but remembering was even worse; with guilt among other things lingering constantly in his mind. Seifer never wanted this to happen to Fujin. She was all he had. Now that Raijin was gone, she was his... everything. And he was nothing. He was gone.

"Stop..." Fujin breathed, and pulled him into an alley they had ran past. "Stop..." She repeated, gasping.

"We can't stop, Fuu!" Despite himself, he let himself be dragged into the alley. He didn't want to let go of her hand. She didn't let him.

"I know, I know, okay?" She hissed, and looked up towards the sky; as if looking for someone. "What are we going to do, Seifer?" He shook his head in response.

"I don't know, Fuu." He leaned against the wall next to her, putting his head on her shoulder. Fujin's arm went to wrap itself around his waist, failing to restrain her shakes.

"We never seem to stop. Even here, in Fisherman's Horizon, we _still _have to run..." As she spoke, Seifer shoulders started bobbing up and down, a quiet sobbing coming from him.

"Seifer... Seifer, I..." She fumbled for words, letting go of his hand to instead cup his face, looking into his eyes. "_Don't. _Don't blame yourself. I know you." Her armed wrapped around him, a hard clang as the Hyperion leaves Seifer's hand, colliding with the ground. His sobs go shaky, dry; and his grip on Fujin increases tenfold.

"If they hadn't come for me, Fuu, Raijin'd be..." He trailed off, shaking his head as it leaned against her body. "How can I _not _blame myself, Fuu?"

"Because... Because he knew what he was getting into, what we were getting into, when we became what we are! ... What we _were_," She corrected, quietly. "He wouldn't have stuck with you if he ... hadn't prepared himself for this."

"Fuu..." he looked at her, suddenly backing away, "I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire. Not like Raijin." He shook his head, "I can't..."

"What are you saying?" Fujin frowned, "I'm not going anywhere, Seifer. I'm staying with you. If you're going to run, we're running together."

"Fujin." His voice didn't hide the pain that visibly showed on his face, "I need you to stay safe. You... won't be with me."

"I _need _to be with you! I don't have anyone else. I don't _want _anyone else, Seifer!" She was desperate now, and who could blame her? She just lost her best friend, and was now faced with the prospect of losing _him._

"Please, Fuu." He looked at her, his eyes filled with sadness.

"No." Fujin snapped quickly, giving his chest a slight shove.

"Fuu..." He started to plead once again, before his head snapped to attention to the other side of the alley. Footsteps, and lots of them, running, running, run, RUN--

"Fuu! Come on." He hissed, grabbing her hand again, his grip so tight she winced as they bolted, Seifer grabbing the Hyperion from his feet. They needed to leave the city. And quick. _Both of us, _Fujin thought to herself.

Seifer suddenly halted, ducking for cover behind a nearby dumpster as a patrol of Soldiers passed by in the street infront of them. Fujin was pulled in with him, clamping her teeth down as she tried to squelch the sound of her pants, her forehead pressed against Seifer's shoulder.

"Stay here," He said, reluctantly letting go of her hand, "I'll go check if it's clear, you know where to go if I don't come back." Fujin resisted the urge to pull him back to her and settled for standing up, pressed against the wall. Fujin's heart nearly stopped when she heard gunfire, and waited, and waited, but Seifer didn't come back. Footsteps fled--did they get what they came here for?

She ran out from hiding, skidding to a stop when she saw everything completely empty, as it was; no blood trails or signs of an injury. Or death. "Seifer?!" She called out, recklessly. She'd been abandoned.

* * *

It had been a while since Seifer had last felt the exhilaration of the fight, he knew he was facing impossible odds. It was a wonder he had not been killed so far. While he was a superior fighter, the galbaldians had their strength in number. Barely dodging a Gabaldian's halberd, he managed to deliver a hard blow with his fist in the man's throat, Seifer drawing upon junctioning to double his strength, crushing the man's windpipe. The man emitted a blood curling gurgle as he fell to the ground. He wouldn't be able to keep going for much longer. But he didn't need to live. He just needed to draw them away from Fujin long enough for her to get away. His life meant nothing, especially next to hers. Revenge didn't even matter anymore. Just her life; her life and Raijin's sacrafice. Men fell left and right, Seifer barely injured kept on dancing this deadly dance with the soldiers. 

It started to rain... how predictable. How cliché. His bangs were slick and the perspiration, mixed with the rain was dripping into his eyes, making him go blind on one eye. _Is this what it is like for Fujin all the time? Fuu..._

* * *

Fujin was terrified now, and not for herself. No. For Seifer. Damn that man, he always had to be so stubborn. Like a mule, She thought grimly. She had been running around trying to find him, her gray hair matted to her face, allowing herself to finally cry as the rain masked her pain. She shouted his name, heard the distant clash of steel on steel, but she couldn't find him. She couldn't find him. She couldn't lose him. She... she needed him. 

"Seifer, where are you..." She whispered to herself, stopping in the middle of the street to listen for any remnants of battle. The sound was fading, which was either a good thing. Or a very bad thing. She couldn't even think about it, no. She just had to focus on finding him. She couldn't worry. She couldn't think about Raijin. She'd crack. She'd break. That wasn't an option. Seifer wouldn't be there to pick up the pieces.

* * *

Things were bad, Seifer had lost alot of blood. With a gaping wound along his side, he knew that unless he took the last of the soldiers down, he'd be dead. He couldn't die, Fuu needed him. He needed to make sure she was okay. She had to outlive Raijin. Outlive him. He had begun moving slower, the bloodloss taking a toll on his vision. 

There were only two left. Given, they were pretty frightened; most of their comrades layed strewn across the street in crumpled heaps, either dead or dying. Gore coated the streets; the rain washing away Seifer's sins, falling down the drain pipes lining the road. Seifer had known this would come, for taking Raijin away, they would all pay.

With that, he rushed the two remaining soldiers, the Hyperion swooping a vertical line downwards, cutting one of the men's hand off. Blood gushed from the man's bloodied stump of a wrist, making him fall to the floor, writhing and screaming in agony. Seifer sneered, not about to finish him off--he _deserved_ to suffer. He _deserved_ pain. Death? That was reserved for heroes.

The last man tried to make a run for it, demoralized. Afraid. _That's good_, Seifer smirked, running up behind the man, burying the gunblade in his shin, squeezing down on the trigger. The man crumpled to the ground, his leg a nothing but strings of flesh and pieces of splintered bone; joining in his friends in their misery. He showed them as much mercy as they did to Raijin. None...

"Seifer!" Fujin came upon the scene, looking horrified at the sight of him, his vest soaked with a deep crimson that could only be blood. The rain was beating down on his wounds, making him flinch, struggling to keep standing.

He barely managed to limp over to Fujin, collapsing in her arms; as darkness swallowed his world.

He even thought he could hear her shouting his name.

_Fujin..._


	9. Distracted

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters; Squaresoft/Square-Enix does. This fic, however, is ours. No lawsuits please.**_

* * *

**_Authors' Notes:_ Bax here, I'm such an idiot! I had the document ready and all, I just forgot to post it! GAH.  
Anyhow, enjoy, lolz.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Distracted.**

Irvine felt bad about holding his "great revelation" off the better part of the morning. He must have been afraid. Afraid Selphie would hate him. Despise him for it. In any case, he didn't want to tell her at the Garden; it was as though privacy was an unknown concept there.

They had decided to take that walk they were talking about, and Rinoa, upon finding out, had to drag Squall along with her. Now, against Squall's, and probably Irvine's will, Selphie had a picnic basket tucked under her arm, packed by Rinoa. She was skipping along happily, in her usual hyper mood. Not that Irvine minded. It was what his Selph was like after all. Well, that and periodically violent.

"Irvy, carry it for me?" Selphie pouted--after all, that's how she'd figured out to always get it her way. "It's getting heavy."

"Sure thing, darlin'" He smiled at her, dancing a little jig as he takes the basket.

"Heehee..." Selphie kissed his cheek, Rinoa smiling at Squall in a dreamy way as they walked; Squall simply staring at the ground, glancing at her shyly. Irvine looked at Selphie, blowing her a kiss.

"Sephy, don't you go runnin' off, a'right?" She just stuck her tongue out at him, wandering ahead as she spotted out all of the animals in the trees.

"Come catch me, then, Irvine." He rolled his eyes, handing the basket to Rinoa; who looked at Squall pleadingly. Squall gave a tiny 'whatever' under his breath, snatching it from his girlfriend before he placed his free arm around her waist.

Selphie looked over her shoulder at him: "Irvy..." She extended her hand for him to take, "We should do this more often!" He smiled faintly at that, _If you still want to after..._, he cut his thoughts off. Whatever would happen, would happen.

"We should," He managed, taking her hand gently, squeezing it lightly.

"Promise?" Selphie begged, their fingers beginning to intertwine.

"If you promise that tonight you'll let me-" Selphie quickly silenced him with a light punch on his arm, her face going deep red.

"IRVY! You better not say what I think you're about to say!"

"-Take you out to dinner?" He finished with a grin.

"... I'll think about." Selphie said breezily, Irvine chuckling half-heartedly.

"I promise." He said as he walked with her; closing the space between them and an ideal picnic spot.

Rinoa hurried ahead, taking out the blanket she had brought and lying it out, smiling at Squall; who sighed and leaned against a nearby tree, throwing the basket to her, folding his arms, his foot positioned on the trunk to level himself.

"Rinoa, I don't know why we had to go all the way out here." He brushed a mosquito out of his face, wrinkling his nose.

"Because! It's nice out here. It's... romantic." She winked, smiling. "Besides, we got you out of that smelly office."

"It's not smelly." He frowned, "You just don't like the fact that I spend more time there, than with you." He accused, waving a finger at her.

"Well, of course I don't." She put her hands on her hips, giving him a leer. Selphie had wandered off again, standing by a bush and watching a bunny cuddle its babies.

"Oooo, you're so cute... Can I take it home, Irvy?" Irvine gives her a stale look.

"Will you play with it, take care of it and feed it." She looks doubtful a moment then nods, "Everyday?"

"... You'll help, won't you, Irvy...?" She put her hands together in a pleading manner. "Please? It'll be like... our baby! Yeah. I want a girl! We'll name her Selphie Jr." She grinned. Irvine sighed.

"Darlin' we don't even have a place to keep her." He said, nodding matter of factly.

"We can move in together and get a house and raise her!" She nodded.

"So, I spend the better half of my childhood following you around and worshipping the ground you walk on," He spoke with a raised brow, "And a bunny is what's going to make you move in with me?"

"You know, if you're asking me, I'll move in either way." Selphie pouted up at him, slowly petting one of the bunnies. He frowns for a moment.

"I guess we could get a place back in Gabaldia."

"_Galbadia? _Ew, nevermind!" Selphie shook her head. "Why would I want to live there? How would we communicate to Garden?"

"Well, I dunno." He shrugged, "Not like I'd be movin' there to talk to Garden all day."

"Aww, Irvy, can't we just get a place in Balamb?" She begged.

"You gonna push me around like this 'till we're both old'n'gray?"

"You're gonna put up with me 'till then?" She asked, looking at him in wonder.

"Sephy, if I've put up with you _this _long--" He started, annoyed; before her look of wonder turning into a scowl, "Uh- How about you get to keep the bunny?"

"Really?!" She squealed.

"No." He said flatly.

"... Irvy." Her lip started to tremble.

"Okay, okay. Fine." He said, folding his arms.

"And we'll still get a place together?" Selphie asked, quietly.

"Definitely." He smiled faintly, _That's what I'm hoping for at least.._.

"Alrigh--" She began to grab the little animal, then squeaked in pain as it bit her finger. Her lip starting to quiver.

"Irrrvy!" She wailed, his arms quickly wrapping around her.

"There there, darlin'." He said, kissing her head gently. "We'll get you a tamed bunny, alright?"

Selphie's lip ceased its wobbling, her head rested on his shoulder.

"Alright..." She whispered, her arms locking behind his back, hugging him tightly. Irvine sighed, one of his hands petting the top of her head, running along her hair affectionately. If they really did get old and gray together, she was going to be a _handful. _

Rinoa was flattened out on her stomach, her teeth wrapped around an apple as she watched Selphie and Irvine dove into their daily antics. Squall was never that affectionate in public. She looked over her shoulder at him. He was seated against the tree still, eating whatever Rinoa had packed for him. It didn't really bother her. That was the man she had fallen in love with.

"What's wrong, Rin?" He noticed her stare, picking himself up off the ground as he went over to sit by her.

"Oh, it's nothing." She forced a smile, in actuality the recent news of Raijin had gotten to her. She personally did not know the man, not very well. Seifer had introduced her once or twice when they had dated. But she knew he didn't deserve the fate he had been dealt.

Squall slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her back to his chest.

"I know when you're lying, Rin." He said, his voice lowered. She just looked at him, smiling a little wider.

"I was never able to lie to you. Really, Squall... it doesn't matter. Just... This business with Seifer--with Raijin--is getting to me."

"Don't let it." He shrugged. "Why would Seifer deserve _your _sympathy?" He spoke loud enough for Irvine to catch it.

"It isn't for him, Squall." She said, swaying a hand in the air dismissively. "Raijin had nothing to do with him, he didn't deserve to die. He just didn't."

"The Gabaldian Strike Team made that mistake, not us." He said, shrugging, head snapping around as Irvine suddenly spoke.

"That's kinda like startin' a fire then blaming the matches, ain't it?"

"What's that supposed to mean, Irvine?" His voice kept its cool tone, Rinoa could sense a fraction of irritation lace his voice. Irvine detatched himself from Selphie's arms.

"You know perfectly well what it means, Squall."

"I don't like accusations, Irvine. Especially from _you." _Irvine flinched at that, but he didn't back down.

"You read my file?"

"It's my job. Not that you'd understand responsibility."

"That's fresh. I don't remember ever readin' 'asshole' in your job description."

"That's just my own little quirk." Squall's eyes narrowed.

"Squall, it's easy to see when you've been wronged by someone, isn't it?" Irvine's voice heated up, Selphie stood up behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders lightly.

"Calm down, Irvy..." She whispered into his ear.

"Wasn't it you who was in the wrong?" He raised a brow. Rinoa had grabbed onto Squall's bicep, keeping him sitted.

"One mistake, Squall." He growled, "It's not like you're the one haunted by it!"

"Yeah, you felt so guilty you took his place and got promoted to a position in Balamb." Squall snapped, Irvine fell silent at that, looking at his feet.

"What do you know of redemption, Squall? All you ever see is what you want to see."

"Redemption?" Squall sneered, "Last I heard of, he was still in a wheelchair."

"Bastard!" Irvine was about ready to pounce him, and unless Selphie had latched onto his chest, he would have. Rinoa jumped up between the two men.

"_What _are you two talking about!?" Rinoa demanded shrilly, balling her fists.

"Yeah, Irvy! What's going on?" Selphie seconded.

"Yeah, Irvine. Tell them." Squall put a hand on Rinoa's shoulder, standing behind her. Irvine's face took on a pained look, Selphie slowly loosened the grip around his chest, moving to his side, holding onto one of his hands with both of hers.

"Irvine?" She whispered. "It's ok. Just... tell me." Slowly, he nodded to her, looking straight at Squall as he spoke.

"Back when I was a SeeD in training, in Gabaldia Garden, I, much like Captain Asshole here, had a rival." Squall rolled his eyes at that, mouthing a 'whatever'. Rinoa and Selphie were listening intently, the woman at Irvine's side holding on tightly to his hand.

"His name was Zed, He was a marksman, just like me. Only..." He paused, looking at Selphie briefly; she was at full attention, taking in every word. Somehow that made it all harder. She squeezed his hand, encouragingly.

"We were always fightin', trying to prove who was the better marksman. Scratch that; the better man." He shook his head, putting his hat on Selphie's head, despite the situation, his other hand going to hers. Selphie smiled, soft; yet apprehensive.

"I think I knew who won that debate." Squall muttered, Rinoa giving him a sharp glare.

"You're right. He was better than me. He was so much better than me at everything... I started hating him." He sighs, "I hated myself for not bein' able to do better." Selphie's hand held fast.

"An' there was this mission, an' we kept fightin' over who would get it. Tryin' to prove ourselves to the instructors, an'..." He shook his head, his fingers tilting the hat on Selphie's head. "Well... he got it. An' I... overreacted."

"'Overreacted'!?" Squall exclaimed, his hand going off of Rinoa's shoulder to point at Irvine. "You put him in a wheelchair! He was kicked out thanks to you!" Irvine winced. "You probably didn't care too much... Instructor's didn't have a choice but to choose you. You were the only guy left for the job. You made sure of that."

"It's easy to look down at people from that pedestal of yours, isn't it, Squall?"

"'Pedestal'? Pedestal?" Squall seethed, taking a step forward, "Listen to me, Irvine. No one has to be on a _pedestal _to look down on _you." _Irvine snapped.

"Squall!" Selphie and Rinoa shouted in unison.

"Fuck you, Squall. You Sunuva'bitch!"

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." Squall sneered, a slow smirk appearing on his lips.

"You know what, fuck this shit, I'm fed-the-fuck up with you!" Irvine barked back, "I quit. Fuck this place, an'... an' fuck you!"

"Irvy! ... Squall!" Selphie stood on her spot, torn; tears welling up in her dark green eyes. "Don't do this!" Irvine looked at her, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Darlin'." He let go of her hand, stepping back. "I understand if you don't... wanna see me again."

"Don't be stupid!" Selphie snapped, beating on his chest with her fists. "Don't leave! ... And you!" Selphie turned around to Squall. "I hate you!" Her childish demeanor screeched, stomping over towards him. "Why would you do something like this? How could you judge Irvy like that? You two are _friends." _Squall sighed deeply, looking over at Irvine as he speaks.

"Yeah, I thought so too. But I don't consider a criminal a friend."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" Selphie shouted, curling he fist to punch him, but Irvine caught her wrist.

"It's okay, Selphie."

"No, it's not. Don't even say that. Don't even _think _it. He has no right to judge you, no right..." Selphie had started to cry. Irvine put his arms around her, looking at Squall, his eyes determined.

"He hasn't. But he thinks he does."

"Squall..." Rinoa warned, "Please, just stop. It isn't worth it." Squall just shook his head with a shrug of his shoulders, looking up at the sky at this point.

"Let's go, Irvine." Selphie said, putting her arms around his waist as she tried to usher him off.

"Squall! Apologize!" Rinoa was still shouting, going over to her boyfriend, pushing him lightly as her voice cracked. Squall started shouting back as Irvine and Selphie walked away.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Sephy."

"It's okay, Irvine." She whispered, squeezing his hand. "And... and I don't... I don't think any less of you, okay? Don't listen to Squall. I love you." At that he stopped and turned to face her, tilting her head up gently and kissed her.

"I love you too, Darlin'"

"Does this mean we're still getting a place in Balamb?" She whispered against his lips, pressing against them gently. He immediately thought of the perfect thing to say, grinning slightly.

"It doesn't matter where I am, as long as I'm with you, Sephy." He spoke softly.

"Irvy... can't you think of a better line than that?" She teased, flicking his nose.

"What? That was from the heart!" He said, feigning indignance.

"Sure, it was from the heart, but it was trying to get into my skirt." She winked at him, giggling softly.

"Well, that's not really news, now is it?" He grinned.

"That's true... Well, maybe tonight, you'll finally find your way home." Selphie smirked.

"Now, sadly, that is." He said, tilting his head slightly, tipping the hat on her head backwards to see her face better. Selphie laughed, leaning up and giving him another kiss.

"You know, you could've told me. Did you really think I'd stop loving you? That I wouldn't want to be with you?" She pouted.

"I didn't know what was going to happen." He looks at her, "But..." His hands go into hers, "I know I never want to lose you."

"And I know you never will." She locked their fingers together. They stood for a moment, just holding one another.

* * *

Squall had gone back to leaning against a tree, Rinoa packing up the picnic basket in silent anger. Yes, the silent treatment. He _knew _Rinoa was mad if she could stay _silent _for such a long time. 

"So, you're not going to talk to me for the rest of the day?" He asked, "That's how you get your way?"

"How can I 'get my way'? The damage is _done, _Squall. That was irresponsible. That was... that was mean." Squall scoffed in response.

"Irvine set himself up for that," He said, "He's in no position to criticize me."

"You didn't have to go into that. Not in front of Selphie. Not.. not ever. That was personal! And you don't even know the whole story, Squall." She shook her head slowly.

"I don't?" He rolled his eyes.

"No, you don't! You've only seen reports! You didn't even hear Irvine's account. You just _assumed." _She continues packing the basket.

"So what, you're taking his side now?" He exclaimed.

"So what if I am? That was... rash of you." She folded her arms, giving him a stern look.

"Rinoa, how can you take his side over _mine?" _His voice sounding indignant.

"You aren't always right, Squall." She suddenly looked down, speaking softer, "Nor am I."

"I am on this one, Rinoa." He shook his head.

"You're on the couch tonight." Rinoa tossed him the picnic basket, starting to walk back to Garden. She turned in time to see Squall smash his fist into a tree, muttering angrily under his breath. Sometimes he could be so stubborn.

Something he definitely had in common with Seifer


	10. Break Away

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters; Squaresoft/Square-Enix does. This fic, however, is ours. No lawsuits please.**_

* * *

**_Authors' Notes:_ Baxter here... again. I've had alot of trouble with internet and IRL issues and such lately. In case you're wondering why there has been a decided lack of updates. For one, we're back to using a router, so everytime I'm trying to collaborate with Nikki... well, it's a chore getting it to work. That added with the timezone difference. Either way, it'll be updated... sooner or later. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Break away.**

"This is _heavy." _Selphie complained; a box in her arms as she and Irvine loaded their things into one of Garden's cars. They had cleared all the junk from their rooms, packed it, and were currently about to drive to their new place. Yes, it cost lots of shiny gil, but they were _SeeD, _the weren't exactly poor. Or well, not yet. Irvine resigning would probably be a bad move, economically thinking.

"Darlin', this is the last of it." He tipped his hat to her, helping her shove it into the already filled trunk.

"Wait, I forgot Bunnykins!" She exclaimed, running out of the parking lot to go back to her room. Irvine didn't think it was exactly an inventive name for a rabbit, but hey, it was Selphie. Irvine rolled his eyes, shutting the trunk and going to the driver's seat, starting up the engine. Selphie appeared by his side in a moment, a cage on her lap as she buckled up.

"Let's go, Irvy." She beamed up at him from the passenger seat.

"Uh... alright, let's see if I can still remember how ta' handle one of these." He furrowed his brows, fumbling with the gear-stick.

"Please don't crash the car, honey." She said, distracted by the rabbit, watching it hop around in the cage, following a carrot she had been dangling.

"I'll try, but I ain't makin' any promises."

"Now, now, Bunnykins. No biting. No biting! Don't bite mommy..." Selphie frowned, scolding the bunny as if it was her child.

"... Sorry," Selphie giggled, looking over at Irvine. "If we have kids, I promise I won't be like this." He blinked, barely missing a lightpost as he drove out of the parking lot.

"You... want kids?" He was barely able to keep his eyes on the road.

"Dunno, do you?" She tilted her head. Irvine shrugged.

"I dunno, I mean..." He smiled at her, "I do one day, but for now, I don't think we're ready for a thing like that."

"Of course not." She grinned, "Besides, I'm happy with Bunnykins. Aren't you?" The bunny was shaking, this probably being it's first car-ride.

"O'Course I am darlin'-" He started, Selphie already averting attention to the rabbit.

"Did you hear that, Bunnykins? Daddy loves you! Yes he does. Yes he does!" She cooed, lying out so her head was resting on Irvine's shoulder as he drove. She sighed softly, closing her eyes, the scent from Irvine the last thing she sensed before falling asleep.

* * *

Seifer was bleeding heavily; there was more red on his clothing than anything else. Fujin wasn't sure if it was his or not, he was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Seifer; stay with me!" She shouted to him, "Stay awake!" Why didn't he ever listen to her? To anyone? She ran her fingers through his hair, her forehead going to rest against his. "Seifer..."

"Fujin..." His voice was weak, probably more from screaming curses at his enemies than the bloodloss.

"IDIOT." She said, her voice returning to its cold, ridgid, awkward lilt. Seifer chuckled hoarsely, blood bubbling on his lips.

"Sorry..." He said, grinning, "I thought you'd catch my hint and run for it."

"You were supposed to run, too! You didn't need to do this. And now look at you. What if you..." She trailed off.

"...Die?" He finished, groaning as pain shot through his side, the large wound along his side newly bandaged, though still sore, and bleeding. "If it happens, it happens." His voice was stoic, there was little to no emotion in his voice, not that the coughing and spluttering gave much room for it.

"Seifer... please, don't die." Fujin was begging him now, her hands going to his face. "I can't lose you..." Her voice sank to a whisper, her cheek pressing against his, "I can't... not again."

"I won't, Fuu... I'm never leaving you again." Slowly, carefully, with Fujin by his side, he stood up.

"We need to get you to a doctor..." She said, supporting his weight as he rose.

"I'll hold together for now." He said with a grunt, _at least all my guts are still on the inside_, he thought.

"You look like you're about to fall apart at the seams..." Fujin shook her head, taking one of his arms and slinging it over her shoulders so that they could start moving.

"Sure as hell feels like it..." Seifer muttered, glaring ahead, his other arm limp at his side, the Hyperion scraping against the floor behind him.

"How are we going to get out of here? I'm sure the Galbadians aren't stupid, they'll set up road blocks... and there's no way we'll be able to take a train..." She frowned. "With you like this, it'll be even harder to get by." Seifer sighed a moment, looking as though he was about to faint.

The smell of the sea grew thicker and thicker as they wandered. They didn't know where they were going, only that they _had _to keep moving. The Galbadians they finished off weren't going to be the only squadron. Seifer was stumbling, and eventually Fujin let him rest against a wall as she took a breath herself, looking about. The docks were there, abandoned; probably due to the commotion.

"Hey, Seifer..." She murmured, looking over towards the boats. "We could take one of those..."

* * *

General Carraway had decided from the beginning not to let his career be controlled by his emotions. A long, long time ago he'd made his pledge. That he'd protect his country no matter what. But when the assignment dropped down in his lap, to hunt down the man who had put his daughter into the hands of one of the greatest threats this world had ever seen... It was too tempting _not _to let something other than duty fuel his determination.

Looking through Seifer's file was a time-consuming task; list after list of felonies stretcheed across every page in his file. More than a dozen counts of murder (his own Galbadian soldiers, at that). Treason. Kidnapping... kidnapping _his_daughter. Attempted murder... assault... and a few minor offences back when he had been in Balamb Garden.

He sighed, taking off his reading glasses and placing them on the desk. He was trained to be a SeeD, what had they--had he--been thinking, sending normal soldiers, marines, militia, to dispose of him, and the two others in his company? No, this one would take a special kind of soldier.

Carraway had been doubtful towards using them; collateral damage was more likely than not with this group. Then again. There would be... any way you spun it. He couldn't very well just let him go, especially after this. They would've offered him a fair trial, a sentencing; civility. He would atleast have had a chance. Only had he complied.

But what would you expect from the infamous Seifer Almasy?


End file.
